


Collection of stories about a Library

by Fellow_RealSideOfMatt



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Abnormalities (Library of Ruina), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Body Horror, Character Death, Comedy, Consta (Library of Ruina) - Freeform, Dark Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Employees (Lobotomy Corporation), F/M, Fights, Forgiveness, Love Town (Library of Ruina), Minor Original Character(s), Pierre (Library of Ruina) - Freeform, Redemption, Spoilers, Stephen (Library of Ruina), The Rats (Library of Ruina), Tragedy, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_RealSideOfMatt/pseuds/Fellow_RealSideOfMatt
Summary: As of now about 26 stories are waiting to be written and read.Whether these are about: -The guests that ventured in the Library of Ruina in District 12 and what would have happened if the actions of the characters were different.-The Sephirahs working there.-The story of the employees possessed by an Abnormality.-Or a major alternate universe where X had a personality.They are all independents and you can pick any one of them that caught your interest.So I hope you like my personal compilation of Library of Ruina stories and have a good read in my own collection !
Relationships: (Minor) X/Angela (Lobotomy Corporation), Consta & Pierre (Library of Ruina), Finn & Eri (Library of Ruina), Finn & Roland (Library of Ruina), Roland & Angela (Library of Ruina), Tiphereth & Finn (Library of Ruina), Tommy & Pierre (Library of Ruina), Tommy/Merry (Library of Ruina), X & Angela (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Until my selfish desires do us apart

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for picking up my story ! Hope you'll like it ! :3  
> This first story is about, how different Lobotomy Corporation's story could have been if X had a solid personality before obtaining A's memories, and had a meaningful relation with Angela. It wasn't supposed to be this long, since at first I only wanted to write it as an introduction, but it became so in the end and it might be the longest story in the collection.
> 
> So, anyway, I hope you'll have a good time reading it ! ^^

X's existence was something.

He was doomed to indefinitely resurrect every time he died and couldn't change his destiny as A's successor. Unlike the Sephirahs and myself, he didn't have a personality of his own or even a conscience. He was far more robotic than any of us yet he was the one in charge, bound to his chair far away from the corporation, seeing it through a filter that we installed without his permission to prevent him from going insane.

I guess that made sense that he was the boss since rationality's mortal enemy was feelings, and most of the time the employees did the dirty work while the chief only gives them order.

Each of his incarnation was more or less the same. In terms of physical appearances they all had a tall and slender build with messy black hair and piercing yellow eyes. And I tried my hardest to conceal my hate every time I saw them. They didn't deserve it for something they couldn't control.

As far as personality goes, most of the time they were pragmatic yet idealist individuals, who didn't really bat an eye when employees got killed, neither did I so we got along fine on that regard. They also rarely restarted the day, both because T corp technology costed a lot and because of their confidence that their choices were the right ones. But I guess I should be happy that they weren't as insufferable and megalomaniac as he was...

Sadly, this confidence, that only increased when I tried to give them the memories of the monster, was always their downfalls as they stubbornly refused to see the error of their ways and almost doomed the company every single time. Luckily I could easily dispose of them and restart from zero.

It didn't really saddened me to see them go since I knew the next one would be ready by tomorrow and I couldn't really let go of my hate for what they were supposed to become, making my job easier. However, I still saw some minor differences to each one of them, some were more aggressive, better decision maker, or even better at reading people, but nothing too extravagant. They were still mindless puppets created to mimic the monster I would have probably hated the most in the world if it weren't for my creator.

At least, that's what I thought until I encountered THE X, the one that managed the company for 50 days straight and finally achieved what nobody else could. He was... Something for sure, and despite the amount of knowledge I accumulated during these nightmarish times I can't really use a precise term to describe him nor do I know why his personality was so different from the others.

The first shocking detail about him was the way he constantly hid his eyes with his bangs, and I remember how this, and his mannerism affected our first meeting. _______________________________________________________________________________________

"My patience has some limits." I mutter to myself as I'm waiting, in the office, for the newest manager to arrive. "He was supposed to be here at 9 am and it's already 9:15 am, what is he doing ?" I continue ranting while frequently tapping my foot on the floor. This situation has never happened before and I'm seriously restraining myself from calling the production chain and asking them as politely as I can what is happening. However my wait was almost over as when I'm just about to give in to my urges, I hear a door opening behind me and a familiar voice greets me. "Hello ! You're... Angela right ? Name's X ! Sorry for being late, I was a bit lost, asked directions and ended up chatting with an employee for a bit !"

Immediately, I regain my composure but I don't turn around and respond right away. Something is bothering me... Why is he so joyful ? And since when did the production chain created airheads instead of Xs ? This doesn't make any sense ! Though I think I should respond before- "Oh ! This isn't the manager's office ? Sorry I'll go ri-"

I quickly turn around while initiating my response "No, no you didn't make any mis-..." Which ends in this weird surprised reaction "M-manager ?" that I want to forget immediately after blurting.

"Hm ? What is it ?" Does he seriously has no idea what is wrong with him ? He couldn't possibly think his hairstyle fit that of a manager in a huge corporation could he ? Wait, is a deficient machine ? A-anyway, I regain my composure and directly tell him what is wrong.

"You still have your bed hairs, you should probably fix them. You need to maintain a certain image as the manager of Lobotomy Corporation after all." But instead of fixing it right away and apologizing, he just tries to prevent himself from laughing and immediately explains himself.

"Tha-that's a good one ! But I'm actually hiding my eyes on purpose !" My confusion is rising with each passing seconds I spend with him, and at this point I'm just wondering if he is mocking or not. So I just ask him this simple question.

"Why ?" I think that I scared him a bit, since he regains immediately his composure and acts a lot more shyly while he finishes his story.

"I-I overheard people talking about how my eyes were too "intense" and "intimidating" so I decided to hide them and lessen my presence to ease people."

___________________________________________________________________________

At the time I couldn't, and technically still can't nowadays, really understand what he was saying nor could I believe he was serious regarding the small amount of his explanation that made sense to me. None of his previous incarnations have ever been this considerate of other's feelings and the fact that he was able to pick up this quickly other's opinions on his eyes, since he was only "born" for like a day or so, and acted upon it was something that I have never witnessed before. Sometimes I even wondered if he really was one of the many empty vessels I once knew or if this X was for a mysterious reason a Sephirah. His extremely energetic and "human" behavior really didn't help easing my confusion.

This made working with him much more complicated, even if I tried to hide it, for multiple reasons. When I asked him some basic questions, he didn't have a single matching answers with his previous incarnations and I didn't know how to react. Also some of his priorities were beyond me and the others comprehension. He valued immensely his employees and desperately tried to keep every single one of them alive, abusing T corp's power to restart the day every time something went wrong, despite my and Malkuth's pleas. He was having none of my reprimands when I tried to teach him to be cold and heartless, and simply continued to glue his eyes to the screen in front of him, following his employees exact movements and preventing countless accidents simply to keep them alive. That when I saw just how intense his stare could get when all of his focus was on the screen. These eyes that I normally hated seeing... I just.. Couldn't bring myself to held his' to the same account as the others and I still don't know why I could distinguish him instantly from his predecessor by his eyes alone.

He was a really kind s-... Can I really use that term ?... As far as I know he didn't have a soul and was a vessel like the others but, the way he acted, the way he treated everyone with kindness, was it really just an elaborate AI like I am ? I-I actually feel like laughing now, he still confuses me to no end even after everything is over. Seeing so many deaths the Sephirahs and I were convinced that employees needed to die in order to fulfill our purpose but he never listened to our opinions, and if he could protect the clerks he would have tried to. He wasn't acting with pure logic and facts like us, he was using his own form of reasoning that actually resembled... Emotions ? It's really ironic that the one who wasn't suppose to feel anything was acting much more human than me and the Sephirahs who could feel but locked our feelings away... It surprised the others too and nobody could really explain why he was acting like this.

He also always voiced his opinions and didn't mind being confrontational.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Manager, why did you reset two days of hard work ?" I say almost in a yell. What was going on inside his head ? We were at the 8th day with still 42 days to go through, and he just destroyed everything ! I hope he-

"Are you serious ? Have you seen what I just put in our company ?" He snaps back without any hesitation, while being as frustrated as myself.

"So a machine that kills employee to create energy shocks you more than any of the other monstrosity that we have seen here ?" I retort back. Clearly I'll put him in his place. I'm tired of his childish behavior and he really needs to stop abusing T corp's technology.

As the tension is rising, we are now both standing up and facing each other. He answer to my question with another. "Our goal is to create energy by using abnormalities, right ?"

I only nod, such an obvious thing didn't need verbal confirmation. So he continues.

"And since I don't want to sacrifice employees, why would I keep a device that only produces energy when it kills them ?" Again, the same speech, the same kindness. I can't understand why a machine like him is so obsessed with keeping human alive. And like always I try to make him change.

"Your ideals are naïve and delusional manager ! You can't complete your mission with this attitude ! And you can't abuse T corp technology !" But he didn't budge like always.

"And why do you think that it's impossible ? Have any of the previous manager tried ? Like always you berate my ideals without proof ! Until I'm completely cornered and face with irredeemable evidences that this is impossible, I won't stop. But as of now, I won't abandon any of them ! And as for T corp we can send enough energy to justify the frequent usage of their technology so, not a problem." His stare is piercing me and I'm wondering again how can eyes so pretty and intimidating at the time can belong to a simple machine made to replace one of the person I hate the most in the world. After waiting a bit for my answer, he just sit back in his chair.

The argument has ended there because I don't have a clear answer to give him since most managers didn't go very far and he still manages to keep his usage of the T corp technology in check even if it was really frequent after Malkuth and I warned him of what could go wrong if he used it too much.

"I'm admitting defeat this time." I say to him as I'm retreating in my usual spot in the office. However I can clearly tell he is having conflicted feelings about the situation. He doesn't have his usual energy back and he seems even quieter than usual in his "work mode".

"I'm not going to ask what is wrong with him, because I don't want to be caught in an other argument and he brought it upon himself..." was what I thought during the rest of the day. I guess we have our stubbornness in common.

However exactly like I predicted, just as we are about to leave. He stops and in a weird nervousness asks me "Hey. Angela, no remorse okay ?"

___________________________________________________________________________

It was actually the first time a manager was rebelling against me. I felt frustrated at first, I was even really passive-aggressive with him when I've had enough of his antics, but in the long run, even if I wasn't aware of it, it made me... Genuinely happy. I finally had someone to have a proper conversation with, despite his quiet nature during work, and this made me feel so many different emotions, I've never experienced before. Well, mostly new layers of confusion that I didn't know existed, since he always looked troubled after an argument even if he won which was one of the many things I didn't understand with him. I remember he brought me snacks sometimes after really big fights, even when I told him not to...

Reminiscing these happier times with him makes me realize that, for once I... Didn't really minded spending time in that office with X, and I... Didn't hate him or hold him with contempt like his predecessor.

Sadly, with what I can only assume is a twisted recreation of what happened to the founders of L corp, something progressively changed X, and like Carmen's death being responsible for the birth of a monster, I was the one responsible for corrupting X with memories that weren't even his to begin with, effectively destroying what he was and his free-will. I heavily hesitated before doing it, but my programming took over and eventually I stopped resisting, praying that this manager was stronger and could prevent his transformation into my nightmare.

That didn't happened.

At first he was only a bit bolder with his actions and endangered a bit more often the employees everyone has ironically grown to know and care for. Trying new ways to extract the energy that could and often did result in casualties. He was also shaking a lot more often, as if he constantly feared something dreadful, despite nothing too out of the ordinary happening. However, that didn't stop him from resetting every time until he found the perfect strategy, so I thought he could handle the process and still remains his own person despite the memories flooding his brain but...

That's when he sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Angela." He meekly calls me.

"What is it manager ?" I reply instantly, a bit taken aback since he never stopped time to talk to me during work except when we had a disagreement.

"How many times have I restarted today ?" His voice being almost non audible.

"50 times I think and you should really stop we-" He doesn't even let me finish my warning and reply immediately with another question.

"How many more days are needed in order to make the seed bloom?" Why is he worrying so much right now ? This is the first thing that comes to my mind as I watch his trembling body turning his head to me awaiting an answer.

"28 or 27 I'd say." I bluntly reply before making what is probably the most shocked face I have ever had. The manager was sighing ! He grabbed his face and was sighing ! Why do I feel like he is resigning himself to something ? Please prove me wrong X, I want to believe in you.

"I don't think everyone will live..."

______________________________________________________________________________

Up until now, he never grew tired of resetting the day for the sake of his employees, he would just immediately do it without any complaint and, if it's the third time or more, he would apologize to me before doing it. And at this moment, at the time, I thought he was gradually turned into the founder even if the change wasn't really visible until now, and that he would completely lose everything that made him, well himself... I know I'm not good at dealing with others, and again, I misunderstood what his attitude meant.

And even then, when I thought he was losing himself, I should have stopped the procedure ! The damage was already done, and logically I shouldn't have let it progress any further. I've always wanted to use the other X for my selfish goal, but this is the first time my selfish desires screamed at me to stop the procedure, to let this X remain his own person... To let him remain my... my what ?... Huh... I-I still don't understand what I thought of him at the time but in the end it didn't matter ! By my version of the story I essentially killed him. Because I didn't resist, because of my own selfish desire to use the corporation, because I naïvely thought that he could "survive the procedure"... I continued... And everything started go downhill.

But it didn't get worse right away, it was a slow and painfully long transition where he was less and less himself in my eyes, slow enough to make me hope but fast enough to snap me back into reality and remind me of what was happening and what I was doing. Now that I think about it, his transition reminds me of how every founding members of the foundation gradually changed from their idealistic selves to more cynical ones. And how the human that I was supposed to replace died, effectively changing forever the man I hate and leading to my creation by my creator that I despise with all of my being... But even after everything is over, I still firmly believe that, the major difference between the founder transitions and X's one was that the latter wasn't done in a natural way, and his unwavering optimism that he had wouldn't have faltered so easily, if hadn't know about the past of the company, but the pessimism and traumas of the founder was eating him away and I felt directly responsible for it, even if I didn't have the full picture. I guess making mistakes and having so much regret over my decision, really makes more human. I really want to laugh at the irony but the envy isn't here. Not while I'm reminiscing.

When the first Qliphoth Meltdown occurred, I remember him being slightly panicked by the loud noise but he quickly got his focus back and managed to deal with it easily and looked at me with the adjective "Proud" written all over his face. Whereas when Malkuth's meltdown happened... ______________________________________________________________________________

"Do you need something manager ?" I mumble trying to keep my composure as I watch the scene that is unfolding before my eyes. X having a full-blown panic attack in front of me.

"N-no... I just need some time to think about a plan. Oh.. M-Malkuth... The memories... W-w-what s-s-sho- !!!" I let him continue his incoherent mumble, while praying that he doesn't finish like the others. My immense guilt still crushing me inside. After a bit, he tries to get back on the chair and I help him position himself. It really looks like this is the end for him.... But I don't want that to happen ! I-is there any way to make him feel better ? But before I can think of something, his breathing becomes steady again and for a short moment I feel relived. A relief which is immediately cut short by his next question.

"Angela... Do you know someone called Ç̶͚̣̫͚̜̽͗̏͘͜͠â̸̛͖͎͖̹̭̓̓̀͆̈́͘̚R̴̘̅̍̿̂̿͘̕͝m̴͓̜̖͗E̷͕͓̗͉͓̋̈́̑̅͑͝ͅn̵̢̤͖͒͛͆̾͂͗̕ ?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Huh... Even when I tried so hard to forget what he asked me that day, I still can't completely suppress the name... After that, the shocked of hearing this name from him nonetheless, made instantaneously shut down. It was too painful and I feared so much that he was going to compare me to that woman like the founder did so many times. Now that I think about it, he probably didn't know what that name represented for me, and I think he wanted to talk about how the two of them were in fact so similar... I was acting as selfishly and as coldly as the real founder when he was my...

...

Sadly, while X was probably fighting with all of his might, again my memory from this point is not something I fully trust... The spiral of hatred and grief I was diving into was really kick-started at the end of the day.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"How many reset have I already done ?" He asks me trembling in fear of what I'll announce to him.

"99. You can only use the technology one more time." I just answer bluntly, not caring much about sugar-coating the truth from him. If he had to audacity to ask me about h-her. He could take the truth, if that's too much I'll help him of course but- ! Wait...

"Why are you hesitating ? Just reset... He is dead you know." I almost order him when seeing how much he seems to be conflicted about this. But instead of listening to me and pressing the button, he violently lower his arm by grabbing and, while holding his still trembling arm, he recompose himself. I really don't know how to react until he says to me something, something that shocked my very core.

"I-I'm not resetting."

____________________________________________________________________________

And that's when I decided that X was dead to me.

He still displayed his usual kindness to Malkuth after the meltdown and tried to comfort her, but I wouldn't let that act fool me. His eyes had still some of their intensity but also always looked sleepy, he didn't really bother to hide them anymore, he wasn't as enthusiastic as when he first started, he started to tell really dark joke about his situation, his broad and wide grin was replaced by a still permanent but sheepish one, and more importantly, in my blinded eyes, he gave up on an employee. I was now sure of it, this wasn't the same manager anymore, this was the founder who had almost completely taken over the body of my... Whatever he was for me before.

Since the process was almost completely over by the time all of this happened, I decided to call him A. Out of pure spite. "X is completely gone by my fault.. No he was destined to fade away and I was foolish enough to believe otherwise." I thought to myself. It made things easier to accept and I could embrace my hatred once again. When he finished the day, I called him out on his usage of time, I wanted to hurt him. After all, this wasn't X anymore, I was now sure that this was the pitiful, no pathetic A, that needed my help because he couldn't stop grieving this one person. But, his expression didn't waver, he still looked at me the same, his smile didn't change either, he didn't treat me differently. I didn't realize I was the pathetic one.

I began to hate spending time with him on the office and I dropped my kind manners after some time. He still tried to have friendly banter with me but I rejected him every time. "I won't let myself be sentimental again." I thought at the time. Ironic for a machine trying to be more human, but, again, I guess this stubbornness is one of my most prominent human trait after all and one that I shared with him... And also one that I shared with her.

Eventually everybody started to call him A and he was fine with it. For most people it's because he has proven worthy of the title of manager of L corp and the Sephirahs still respected him. But like I said, I just couldn't bring myself to think that he was still himself after being implemented the memories of an other person. Though he never completely lost his mind like those before him, never gave up no matter how many time he wanted to and was never completely reckless, he seemed less optimistic, less idealist, less...Childish ? And too Mature ? Again..; This really shows just how far gone I was if I reproached the leader of being too mature but I... Really missed the early days with him. He went from never fearing anything and being ignorant, to knowing everything and having multiple breakdown where he had no idea what to do. The worst was probably the "White night incident" that traumatized him for multiple days. But despite all of this, plus my verbal abuse, he pushed through, using his sadness and desperation after learning everything about L corp, to continue moving forward and finishing what was started so long ago at all cost. And he also still tried his best to be kind to the survivors and the Sephirahs after each meltdown and incident. For everyone he was the chosen manager, the one that'll finally conclude everything at the cost of huge sacrifices. But for me, he slowly became worse than my creator, "At least my creator didn't betray me when he gave me the curse that is called living." I foolishly thought to myself to explain my hatred.

...

Apparently on the few remaining days before the seeds of light bloomed, he met with different versions of A before finally meeting the original. That's what he told me but I just couldn't care about it. I was only thinking about betraying him, I was dreaming about finally seeing my wishes come true while finally destroying that sheepish smile that never left him no matter how bad the situation got and how badly his mental health was doing. Many lives were lost and I remember being slightly impressed and surprised that he never gave up, no matter how many died and how many of the original employees that were with us since the start perished. "In a few days everything I ever wished for is finally going to happen." I silently thought to myself. "I even consulted with the other Sephirahs and I managed to convince enough of them to let me steal the light after three days. It's going to be glorious, especially since every remaining employees is probably going to die on the last and I have the Sephirahs secretly by my side."

At least that what I envisioned but when it actually happened...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Finally ! My goal is finally achieved ! My betrayal is a complete success ! The light is mine ! I-I must see the despair on his face ! It's going to be-

"You look beautiful like this."

...What ?... No, it's got to be a bluff I need to retort !

"Don't you have anything better to say A ? How does it feel to see everything that you worked for crumble into nothing ?" I say with a certain condescension, trying to sound as vile as possible.

But, the thing I least expected to happen... Is happening right in front of me ! The monster that looks like X is laughing. He laughs in a sort of weird mix between a sincere laugh and a mad man cackling but this is easily the most joyful and amused I have ever seen him be. Wh-What is happening ?

Growing uneasy, I yell "ANSWER ME ! How does it feel to see that your efforts to save the world are in vain ? To see your purpose being taken away from you ? To see that you failed even after trying for so many years through so many lifetimes ?"

He tries in vain to stop himself from laughing, probably due to the pressure he felt over two months finally being released from his shoulder even if that still doesn't make any sense to me, as he responds "Wha-Hahaha-What are you talking about ? My goal i-Hihihi-is already done ! I just needed to make the see-Hehehe-Seeds of Light bloom and that's it ! What should I do af-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT !" I yell as I launch an attack right through his stomach that he makes no attempt to evade. "I stole the light ! The city has only gotten three days of light instead of seven and now it's going to plunge into chaos ! I-I stole everything from you A !"

"Why would... I care about a city I never... lived in ?" He simply responds, no malice, no mocking tone, he seems to genuinely don't understand what I'm talking a-. No, NO that can't be ! He is just trying to confuse me, to use me, like a puppet, again !

"Stop toying with me A ! I-I'm free to do whatever I want ! I'm not your puppet anymore ! You won't control me ! I'm the one in power now !" Hearing these words is finally enough to make him drop his smile for the time. Yes ! I finally cornered him ! He will admit defeat and des-. Wh-What is he doing ?! He slowly approaches me despite being severely wounded, he continues to push forward ! I need to make him stop ! And I immediately launch another attack to him, I need to-

"I'm not Ayin." is his only reaction to my second attempt at murdering him. I-I don't know why but... I can't proceed with the attack, I'm paralyzed...

"L-Liar..." I weakly reply "Y-You're not X ! The real X would have never given up on a employee like you monster did ! The real X's happiness would have never faltered, he would have never had a breakdown ! I-I k-killed X when I implanted A's memories in him... Y-You're just A inside his body... You-" But I can't finish my sentence. We are face to face and his presence paired with his piercing gaze intimidate me too much. And in one swift movement, he... Embraces me ? W-Why ? Why does he do so many confusing things ? Why do I want to believe...

"Angela... Stop... You're just blinded... By your rage against A.... I'm still me.... I'm not as perfect... As you thought I was... You didn't do anything wrong... I never left you're side...." He says softly.

"Then... Tell me, why did you let that employee died during Malkuth's meltdown ? Why did you stop trying to save the employees that died during your ninety-ninth loop ? Why did you despaired so many times if you really were okay with receiving the memories of someone you don't even know ?" I don't know why the words are so hard to say. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. I don't... Everything seems so painful and confusing.

"I'm not as... Strong as you think I am... I don't really know myself how... I can feel... So many different things... Despite only being a machine... But I can and that's why I can still fall... Victim to so many things.. That's my human side... Haha... And concerning the memories... I'm okay with it because it made realize... How naive I was... Yeah these memories were... Painful... But after the initial... Shock wore off... I understood what was really at... line here... As for the employees... It hurt me immensely to let... Them die.. But I was backed into a... Corner and forced... to make a choice..." He weakly responds.

"Either you continued to care about the employees or you selfishly pursued the dream that was bestowed upon you by someone already dead ? That's it ?" I say in a last attempt to voice my propest even if no conviction is backing it up.

Upon hearing those words, he just tighten his embrace despite my direct involvement in his injuries, both mental and physical, and the different abnormalities looking at him with malice in their eyes.

"Either I continued on my naive... And idealistic path which would mean I would endanger everyone one last... Time with the hope of having the "perfect" combination which... Could result in a lot more casualties in the end... And with also a high chance of me going crazy from the guilt and giving... Up, letting all of the resources used go to waste and prolonging your suffering while waiting for my successor... Or I accept that sacrifices are... Mandatory if... I want to set Sephirahs and... You... free from their purpose at L corp... I'm... Just a deficient machine programmed only to make the seeds bloom at first... But you, you're different. You can find a new purpose without me, without L corp... And you have the potential to give the other Sephirahs... A purpose... Even if that makes them hate you... You can surely also give the employees a better life... You can probably do all of that with... The power of the seeds... Maybe you could even change the world... Haha... So... I took the guilt upon myself... It depressed me... It was agonizing. But I kept moving forward... And in the end... I succeeded." At this point I'm stopping completely from resisting. I just wish that this moment lasts forever. I want to continue experiencing this weird sensation I felt since he started the embrace. But my guilt is still preventing me from being calm. This time, I'm the one wanting to use the power of the T corp, and I want to redo everything except without being blinded by my hate and actually supporting him like I should have as his assistant. However, since he probably feels my distress, he bends a bit backward to look me and the eyes and I ask me the weirdest question I've ever heard.

"Do you know why, as a deficient machine..., I have a certain fondness for you ?" And he even pats my head like I'm a kitten while asking me this, seriously what is up with this guy and his unnecessary physical gestures and his love for physical contact, it's confusing me to no end !

"!?" Is the only way to react rationally in this situation, at least that what I'm doing right now, because I don't know better.

"Because... you're my assistant Angela and I'm X. The founder... And his memories... have nothing to do with this, nor do the... Person you're supposed... To be. Sure you were bossy and... Sometimes really mean... But I... Really had a ton of fun talking with you... And managing the company... Together." I'm actually feeling so relieved from hearing those words but I still ask him.

"Why are you telling me that ?"

"Because I meant what I said. My purpose is accomplished... Even if... I thought you also wanted to see... The light shine for seven days... I guess... I underestimated how much you wanted to be human... But I'm not angry. In fact I'm... Relieved to know that you have so much... Determination to live on. And, like I said, that new purpose I found ? It was to finally free all of you from the Lobotomy Corporation... So don't feel guilty... You made... Mistakes but that just makes... You even more human... Take the light... And use its power to fulfill your dream... But make the others benefit from it... They have suffered just as much as you did. And I also want them to be happy, they deserve it... So this is my final order as your superior, no favoritism because of my affection, if you don't do it... I'll be really upset ! Haha..." As he blurts his joke, he stops embracing me and step back. I finally have a good closer look at his face, and it really was X's face, the same intense eyes, the same wide grin despite the pain. I really was foolish to think he disappeared completely, even if he still causes me a lot of confusion up until the end.

"Angela !, he yelled one last time, Remember ! Face your fears and build your future !"

______________________________________________________________________________

And that was the last time we talked to each other before the fog I created to transform the company into the library absorbed him as he died. But his words still resonate with me to this day, and I listened to them while creating my heaven. I don't think I'll change the world like he said, and I don't really plan on doing so, as I just want to be finally free from L corp. But I'll use that selfish desire as a way to grant those who suffered alongside me a better life and a new purpose that they can choose for themselves instead of being dictated by ghosts of a past life, even if I have to make them hate me. Just like always I'll be the selfish one while he was the selfless one.

I don't really like reminiscing since it makes me feel pain from the past and that's contrary to the motto I learn at L corp, but I guess that's what makes me closer to being a human. Just when I was about to put the book, I already read a lot of time while creating the library, back in his special shelf. An obnoxious voice called me "Aaangelaa~..."

"What is it this time Roland ?"

"Well, since I'm still new to the business, I need some help with some arrangements. 'Care to show me where I should put these books ?"

"Huh... Fine..." I said as I finish my own arrangement and went to help my new associate. I wonder if X would have liked Roland's laid-back and sarcastic behavior ?... Of course he would have... They both have this ability of getting along with basically anybody.

X's himself was something after all. And I couldn't make him justice with a title, because a book about X was a "Book about something", and I know that this book is the first step towards my goal which I hope, in the long run, we'll grant me and the others, a peaceful mind and Freedom.


	2. How misery drew us together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the second story is finally up ! ^^ Fun fact, it was at first supposed to be only 1000 words long but uh.... I got a bit carried away ?  
> Well in any case, thank you for being so patient and I hope you'll like this new story as much as the previous one! :3
> 
> I'll try my best to release at least two other stories before the holiday end. *^* (I actually have busy schedule so it'll be hard... ^^')  
> There is also an important message at the end so I implore you to read the note ! ;^;
> 
> Anyway ! Have a good read about the rats !

We have a lot of unspoken rules in the Backstreets...

Don't associate with people below you, always show your belonging to an alley but never boast about it, family is sacred but it's still everyone for themselves, always hire a fixer at night, don't have any dream, don't wander alone, don't be generous, don't show any remorse, don't get attached...

Don't... show any weakness...

You'd think that after living there for almost thirty years, I'd have learn these lessons by now. And that's the case for a good chunk of them thankfully ! However, I'm... Well, that's kinda pathetic and embarrassing to acknowledge, but I've always been a sentimental person... B-But don't misunderstand, I'm not a crybaby loser ! I just... Get attached a bit too easily. That combined with the fact that many people think I'm a dumbass, which is BULLSHIT because if that was the case I wouldn't have survived for so long on these street, makes it even harder for me to get into a good syndicate... I-I probably have the highest number of kills and successful missions out of any rats that didn't die or got promoted, Haha ! Hu-hmm... Yeah not something I should really boast about...

...

A-Anyway...

I got the short end of the stick yet again, yesterday.

________________________________________________________

"Again huh ?" I simply mutter to myself while mechanically rummaging through what was left of my belonging. Boredom is certainly present in my attitude, after all I'm just so goddamn used to disappointment and being at the rock bottom of society that these sorts of things don't really faze me anymore. However after a bit, unpleasant thoughts are slowly starting to plague my mind. This whole ordeal is hitting me a bit differently than normal, so I try to voice them instead of letting them consume me, albeit as calmly as possible. Wouldn't want to attract sweepers...

"This. This way of handling misfortunes would have been fucking praiseworthy if I had a better social standing ! But since my situation is as miserable as it can be, people just assume I'm just like those who gave up about improving their condition. And-" I continue to ramble on, getting gradually more and more frustrated, until I finish my check-up before hiding everything in the same old rift in the wall behind one my two pieces of furniture, a drawer with junks in it to trick people into thinking I have nothing. Only then I consider work for today done and put the drawer back in its place, next to the entrance door which is at the opposite of my mattress.

Speaking of my mattress, I immediately go towards it, which doesn't take long since my apartment only has a single, cramped, room, and I lie down. I want to remember one last time what happened and led to this before officially cutting my connections with the traitors and drifting to sleep like I would have done under normal circumstances.

The reason for all of this frustration is because this betrayal signified the end of my longest alliance with fellow rats, and of course I got attached to them too. I worked hard with this group of other nobodies for two entire months, in the hope of gaining enough funds to join a syndicate by showing just how competent we were together. I guess, I acted as the leader during the whole operation or maybe more like the rational one to prevent the group from splitting up. "But "charisma" alone can't prevent me from getting betrayed in the end." I say absentmindedly. A sentence that I accompany with a bitter laugh. "Wonder what they're up to now, I pursue, maybe they had enough luck to fulfill their ambitions, or maybe they just collapsed due to their ideals being the exact opposite of one another." I continue, while secretly hoping that the latter didn't happen.

"After all, Leona who love her fists just as much as her tattoos and Robbie who devoted his life to his axes couldn't even discuss two seconds without bickering at each other about which fighting style was better, so directing a group without me in it to monitor them ? Ha ! W-what a joke..." My throat is gradually starting to ache after each sentences. I want to stop but- "And Justine ? What about this weird fella obsessed with justice, who... Still left me in the dust ? D-did she finally realize just how much of a baby and a hassle she was with her ideals ? Justice, fairness ? In a world like that ? Bullshit ! Especially coming from the mouth of such an insignificant little ra-"

I immediately shut my mouth horrified. W-What, was I about to say just now ? I think distressed. Since when did I became so bitter ? I'm getting afraid with myself and realize something horrifying. "Am I... Turning exactly like them ? Am I... Laughing at others' dream now ? Is this who I am now...? A loser who is giving up and laughing at others to feel better ?"

"No... God, please no." I'm silently weeping. Great. What was suppose to make me feel better, did the exact opposite.

I'll... just go to sleep now...

________________________________________________________

Well, I tried to laugh it off but it obviously didn't work. Despite everything that I attempted, last night, to feel better, when I woke up this morning, I-I felt even worse. I had a heavy feeling looming over me, both because of last night but also for another reason.

I was "accustomed" to being betrayed by now, especially by those who already stopped dreaming and they were legion in my home-district. But this was the first time in a while that I was completely alone. And let me tell you. You don't want to be alone in district 12.

Back when the wing was operational life was hard but still manageable, I even clearly remember when the three light days happened 'cause these were the best days in my life. However nowadays ? That's probably the worst shit hole in the city, rivaled only by the twenty-third district in my opinion. "Important governmental organizations", or whatever fancy titles they came up with, are in an active war with each other to take control of the district, while the folks like me, caught in the crossfire, are just trying their best to survive. It's not that rare to also see people from the nests every now and then since even them are endangered.

I let out a long and pained sigh... I believe that sums up everything, and explains why I'm just carefully strolling around the city, to evade the most dangerous areas, instead of actually trying to get shit done. I can't do anything like this, especially considering my mediocre level in just about anything ! I wish I could just-. Uh.. No, I shouldn't despair so much, this is exactly how most of the people I knew got killed. And what can a dreamer like me actually accomplish without believing a little ?

The thought associated with my phrasing genuinely makes me chuckle. Good, I needed that. But humor doesn't resolve any of the problem I'm facing right now. Because, I'm basically defenseless and I still have to find a way to eat. At least, I can consider myself lucky for knowing these streets like the back of my hand and evading as much chaos as possible.

As I continue my aimless wandering, hoping that fate or a stroke of luck will help me as I was ready to take on any opportunity that presented itself to me, something catches my attention in one of the alleyway... A young man and a teenager sitting on the opposite sides of each other in dark and cramped space they were in, while the both of them had their head buried in their knees.

Huh...

Definitely not a sight I thought I'd see one day apart from maybe paintings, especially considering the violent climate all around us... But I guess even after living in the backstreets for so long, some things can still surprise me. I quickly scan the area to determine if it's a poorly designed trap that I myself used too many times or just a really weird and kinda miraculous scenery, seriously how come these two haven't been killed already, and after carefully observing, I determine it's the latter which brings back my attention to the two figures that still haven't reacted to my arrival.

The guy was trembling in fear, or maybe because of a trauma I still can't really tell the differences, while the girl was quietly sobbing to herself. "Have they even noticed each other ?" I mutter a bit taken aback. Normally two broken people like them would try to comfort each others to get better as soon as possible and resume work, but I guess they are too disconnected from reality to realize what is going on around them.

I hesitate for a moment about what course of actions would be the best for me. S-Should I attack them ? They seem completely defenseless and that could be easy cash... Yeah... Nah... That's way too low even for someone like me and... These two... Yeah! Yeah! I know I should just preoccupy myself with my own business but they are too pitiful to be left like this. So with a strong front, trying to hide my weakness, I walk up to the weird duo and call them without making too much noise "Hey. You two." No response, the shaking and the weeping don't seem to stop either. I retry a second and third time, still nothing.

"Alright... That pisses me off a bit." I don't really like when one's disrespect its senior, and since I wasn't on my best mood right now, I just raise my arm and strike the two youngsters' head. "Listen to me when I talk will ya ?!" I say a bit more aggressively.

Albeit a bit extreme I conceit, it worked ! That action finally earns me some attention and take the two out of their trance. I still continue to examine them, to both apprehend their personality and piece together what could have drove them to this state, as they slowly become conscious of each other, in a "Since when are YOU here ?" kind of a funny manner, and finally direct their stares towards me. The teenager's face was completely red, at least as red as the organs I harvest with fellow rats, but I feel something off about her... She is way too clean... Her outfit, while not being aesthetically pleasing at all and pretty cheap, doesn't seem nearly as used as mine for example. She also carries a purse with an armband, a really bad choice if you ask me, and gives off a kind of intellectual and intimidating aura. This girl hadn't been on the streets for a long time, if at all, and she is possibly from the collapsing Nest or a failed student like I've seen so many before, but underneath all of the crying, I see someone determined who just had her fire being put out because of an unfortunate event... I know I'm right about that because I know this too well, she just needs a bit of preparation but she could become someone really powerful if her fire is reignited... The young man however was a bit more familiar-looking, we had the same type of rags which we would label as clothes, although is were a bit blander. He's probably either a fellow rat, or a street kid. However it worries me a bit that someone who was used to live on the street is in such a distressed state right now. As I observe him a bit more, I see a lot of soft areas on his face, and I think it helps me understand something. While I still apprehend what could his story be, in the end I think I'll go back on my words, it may not be that terrifying or uncommon. The reason for his distress is much simpler, he's a soft person and even after all of the time he spent on the streets, he probably still can't deal well with stress and traumatic events.

After finishing my observation, I realize that the two of them are glaring at me with an extreme intensity, especially the girl. Since it is technically my fault that they are so pissed off, I break the silence a second time. "Aight', sorry about that but you two weren't listening at all and I got problems of my own to take care of before night fall." That doesn't really seem to calm them down so I decide to introduce myself to ease the tension. "The name's Pete, what about you two ?"

The girl doesn't seem too keen on responding, in fact I wonder if she wants to murder me even more now due to her extreme aggressiveness, however I can see the man is a bit taken aback. Revealing your real name in the backstreets is a sign of extreme trust that only long time associates normally do, since it can be easily used against you to tarnish your reputation for example. Of course, I would be reluctant to reveal mine against most people, but I really need to earn their trust rapidly and they really seem to be as alone as me so it shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm Lenny." The girl then decides to blurt out while trying to cover her face and making sure I wasn't out of her field of vision. 'Have to admit, now I'm the surprised one, Haha ! But my suspicion was correct, she really doesn't know the unspoken rules of the Backstreets, and she probably responded out of politeness. As for the other fellow his shock is written all over his face and after a bit of hesitation he also timidly answers "M-Mang-chi..."

I, then, sit now that confidence is starting to be build and continue talking with them "And what was up with you two ? You obviously didn't notice each other, so what exactly put you into your respective state of distress ?" They both look incredibly uncomfortable with this question. Well, guess it was to be expec-

"T-The price..." starts the young man to my astonishment ! "The price, for a full protection against danger went up after the district collapsed. So my family couldn't afford it and... I-I mean I know it's not something so u-uncommon around here and I-I shouldn't be pitied b-but it still hurts... And o-on top of that, I couldn't find anyone from my alley. T-they all disappeared and I was so scared I didn't pay attention to anything. "

He's right, this sort of tragedy was happening on a daily basis, especially since District 12 started doing so poorly. However... "You shouldn't believe that. I respond. Sure it's common occurrence but that doesn't diminish your suffering. As a long-time veteran I can affirm you, when you're on the street any emotion or thought that distract you is really bad. So let it all out and move on with your life, don't bottle it up." Alright, I don't exactly have a silver tongue... But I think my message came across as I watch him allowing himself to weep and gradually calming down. Good for him !

I then turn my attention towards the girl. She understands my intention and gets instantly on guard. Crap, this won't be as easy with her... To make matter worse, as I'm trying to think of a way to engage the conversation or at the very least reassure her, I notice her focused expression gradually becoming more and more angered as she seems to reminisce everything. Is her rage directed at me or herself ?

______________________________________________________________________

"I...I'm sorry Lenny... B-But you failed... You can't go to the Nest." Those words are echoing in my head as I watch my teacher announcing this dreadful news to me while probably fearing for his life.

He should be.

But... What would be the point in lashing out at him ? I'm the one who blew up the test, I'm the one who failed despite actively learning everything he taught me, I'm... The failure...

...

NO ! I refuse to accept that ! It's the system fault I failed ! Yeah ! I'm not responsible for anything ! I'm the best ! I'm better than everyone and I know it ! This system, them, everyone and everything I'm ABOVE EVERY-...

...

Who am I kidding ? I'm just a, stupid, arrogant, little, rat, and I've always known that fact deep down...

"L-Lenny ?" The nervous adult calls me again. I should really go. My feelings are... About to burst... And I'll drop dead before losing my dignity. Or committing a crime which would not benefit myself in any way...

I snatch the piece of garbage out of the professor's hands and stuff it in my bag. He's completely terrified of me, like my failure turned me into something other than human... I hate that... I hate that someone I care about treat me like this. "No I'm the one who is sorry for failing. I wasn't able to fulfill my expectation and live up to your expectations." I then turn around and start leaving before he calls me again in a slightly relieved but still worried tone.

"D-Don't beat yourself up over it alright ? You did your b-best and it was admirable !" To my surprise he seems to still care for me. And his words brimmed with good intentions. As I hear them, I allow myself to breath and forget what the tension and despair I felt when hearing his previous words.

It feels nice...

But only after 5 minutes or so of walking my negativity gets the better of me and I start to mentally insult this guy. "What do you mean you did your best ?! And why do you think I care that my attempt was admirable ?! This.. THIS IS THE MINDSET OF A FUCKING FAILURE ! I-I'm not like that... I was destined to succeed... But since I didn't... Wha... What was the point of my pride, my years spent there busting my ass off, the scene I-..."

At that thought I stop dead in my track, my rage immediately transforming into a huge panic attack. "W-What am I going to tell my p-parents ?! I-I'm the one who forced them to lent me their spare money and... Oh no... Oh no... NonononnonononoNONONONONONO !" The last words are subconsciously leaving my mouth as I bury my head into my hands.

However I quickly gain an urge to run. I-I'm attracting attention even if I try to conceal my mental fuss and this could lead to something really dangerous. So... I gather my energy and try to maintain my composure. Despite my condition, I run towards my house, at a speed I never imagined I could attain. I... I still need to go home.... Even if... I failed.... I want to see my... Parents... So I push through... In spite of the dark thoughts, my self-hate, my hatred for the world, I continue to run. And after some times I'm almost there, only a single alley to cross and I'll reach my house !

But that when I hear something...

Something that I'll never forget...

A cheerful song, coming from my house...

In my confusion I inspect it closely... I see a singular balloon on the door frame, a little paper flower on the broken window, and I hear my parents laughter inside. I then recognize the music and it sends shivers down my spine. It was... my birthday song.

I-I'm shaking so much... I feel... Horribly sick. And I just can't make another step no matter how hard I try ! I-I... Why have they such a blind trust in me ?!

My envy of wanting to go home vanishes, my determination do much the same, my negativity creeps its way into my very brain and starts to whisper at me and my needs are replaced with only one crystal clear command "You're not worthy of them, run away and make sure you never cause them any trouble ever again !"

And I execute myself immediately. I go on the opposite direction and never turn back... Hoping it'll solve everything.

But no matter how much I run, I can't shake off the haunting music and maddening whispers. I start to lose my sense of self to forget I feel like shit and try to prevent my tears from flowing, I also lose my perception hoping it'll make me disappear or run into danger, and finally... I lose my ability to think to stop the thoughts from berating me and myself from reflecting on my decision because I don't want to regret it...

...

...

...

...

...

"Listen to me when I talk will ya ?!"

___________________________________________________________________________

"I'm... I'm actually not from around here, unlike you two." It's the only thing she mutters with a certain coldness towards me after a bit of silence. But yeah, I already figured as much, nonetheless I should let her continue. "W-Well anyway, I'm just a regular rat and it's been five days since I last saw my crew so uh..." A blatantly obvious lie, but I won't press for now. "I was starting to desperate a bit, ya know ? Since shit happened. Other than that I-I'm perfectly fine. Though I got a little lost, where am I ?" Guess she doesn't want to talk about it huh ? Well... Let's feign ignorance for now.

"You're in District 12." I simply state. However, her reaction isn't what I expected at all and it got my blood boiling. She doesn't panic at all, instead she simply stands up as she tries to leave, muttering the beginning of a sentence I despise.

"Ah... I guess this will be a fitting place to-" I abruptly interrupt her by grabbing her arm and refusing to let it go. I then retort angrily.

"Are you serious ? You're just going to give up, like that ? Even though you're young and you still have a lot to live for, you'll throw everything away ?" The girl is surprised to see me opposing her. I guess she thought rats like me would be happy to kill her and take her belonging, but I find that incredibly infuriating, even more than my attitude last night.

"W-What is wrong with you ? Why are you sticking your nose in my business ? I don't recall asking for your opinion ! And what I'm supposed to "wish for" ? I caused... A lot of misery... Especially because- !.." She suddenly bites her lips to prevent herself from talking any further. I don't really know if it's because of a misplaced pride or distrust but she really doesn't want to talk about her story. If it's because of pride, she really is naïve on top of being inexperienced. Nevertheless a moment of silence befall upon the alley after she stopped herself. Mang-Chi seems to hesitate about if he should intervene.

However the girl starts talking again before he could do anything, but this time instead of being overly aggressive, she acts extremely apathetic which I'd say looks like something someone would do if they want to forget a trauma and diminish it instead of moving past it. "Misery is the only thing that's awaiting me, don't throw my age as a benefit... Because that only means I have to suffer for a lot more time. Death is-..." She once again stops herself before speaking any further and starts to weakly pummel my arm. Tears start forming in her eyes as she begins to berate me while still trying to keep her composure together. Geez, this teen really tries her hardest to not go beyond being passive-aggressive. Does her pride even allow her to have any moment of weakness at all ?

As I finish my thinking I suddenly hear during her speech that angers me greatly again. "You know I despise optimistic idiots like you ! You desperately want me to believe but everyone knows that when you're a insignificant little rat, stupid dreams cause only misery and are only for the simpletons !"

"There isn't such a thing as a "stupid dream" !" I almost yell, desperately trying to contain myself which astonishes her. I then stay silent for a minute or two trying to regain my own composure. After being calm I follow up with:

"I now understand what type of person you are. Good thing this feeling of hate is mutual." While looking at her dead in the eyes.

"Then let me go or kill me ! But don't impose your ideology..." I shake my head in response and she tries to free herself. I really pity her, what could have happened to such a young person to have her be this way..? And she is not even from District 12 so this type of tragedy shouldn't be so frequent in the others... Anyway, if I need to let her go, I'll at least try one last thing to prevent that from happening.

"Listen... I won't ask you why and how you got in this situation. But I know for sure you lied to me and don't want to talk about it. That's alright, I'm not a fucking therapist anyway. But let me tell you something, you tried and failed... Alright ! Your failure caused misery, probably ! But you shouldn't punish yourself for believing in something ! Unlike what your pessimism is making you say, that's what kept me alive for so long and drive people to better themselves ! Right now, your bitterness, the thought of taking your own life... I know it, all too well 'cause I've been there too... But killing yourself won't solve anything ! That's not how you'll atone for your mistakes ! If repairing whatever you broke is what you want, suck up your ego for two seconds, acknowledge your wrongdoings, and work your ass off to solve them ! Don't respond ! I'll tell you what you really think under that tough act and nihilism, you're afraid of what you have done, and your self-hate, combined with that fear, distorted your view of reality and made you think that running away from your problems was the best course of action ! Y-you're just a human, a girl afraid of herself and others, you don't need to die to atone, you need to rekindle the flame that you possessed and invest that passion towards another goal ! You're not a...Monster that deserves anything bad... Lenny, you're just a human like me and Mang-chi !"

After saying all of this, I let her arm go and she backs up a bit, shaken, muttering negations to my allegations... Guess I made a bullseye with my analysis. So, since I did, her reaction was to be expected, one doesn't restore its self-esteem and conquers its fear in one day... So I guess I should now hope she comes back to- Huh ?!

Something I absolutely didn't anticipated is happening in front of me, the young man while still a bit shaking and hesitant, gently put a hand on her head and slowly rubs it while trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with her as much as possible. He also looks afraid of her reaction but again I have a hard time believing what I am seeing. Yeah, it's a simple gesture, but these are so scarce between rats... These two are truly something unique. After a bit she starts to calm down and a stoic visage replaces her previous expression and she makes a small gesture to stop him from continuing, he makes a small cry of surprise, god he's a ball of anxiety, and then makes a weak smile after realizing she is better.

These two could probably make a good team. I guess I'm happy I didn't attacked them.

But despite this fuzzy feeling that I have watching them interact, my job here is done, so I'll just take my le-

"And you ? I hear her calling. Why are you alone ?"

That question... Froze me in place... I didn't want to think about it so I'll just igno-

"Why are you leaving ?" I'm fast-walking, I don't want to associa-

"Aren't you the one who just made an inspirational speech about, as one of its core theme, the importance of not running from our problems ? That was bullshit ?" ...Clever girl... I really hate being called a hypocrite.

"Hey don't be so harsh with your words young one !" I respond ticked off.

"Hey I'm not that young ! And even I was, at least I'm not a hypocrite like you gramps !" And our exchange dragged on for way longer than it should have, gradually devolving into a weirdly friendly banter while Mang-chi was monitoring the whole thing and making sure that no one was coming our way.

Eventually, we run out of things to insult each other with, which was quite a lot actually considering we don't know any details about each other past, so I give up and just, explains everything that happened last night. The two of them don't really have a reaction, until that Lenny brat just says "Yeah I figured an optimistic simpleton like you would also fit in the naive idiot who everybody betrays archetype... Otherwise you'd have attacked the both of us instead of helping." Is she always this sarcastic and dead-panned ? I thought she acted this way because of her trauma but I guess not.. I'll maybe start to regret helping her... Nah, who am I kidding, of course I wouldn't regret such a thing Haha.

"Gee thanks ice princess..." I respond with as much sass as possible. However before she can respond, the young man unexpectedly and timidly raises his voice.

"W-Why don't we form a group together ?" This, at first, only earns him glare from the both of us but he quickly follows up with his explanation. "I-I mean Pete, since you saved us we kind of owe you now so there isn't a reason to betray you. At least in my alley, those that betrayed were even worse than trash since this was our motto. I know that ranking between rats is just trash in a bin rating each other but it's better than nothing. A-And as for you Lenny, you can't survive on your own like us and Pete's the experienced one so he can teach you everything you need to know. S-So it would benefit all of us right ?" Lenny and I look at each other still clearly tense around each other, but I feel like there is more to it and Mang-chi is right about this alliance.

So as a sign of agreement, I stretch my hand towards the two of them, and the both of them put their own hand on top of mine. Mang-chi spaced off for a second.

______________________________________________________________________

I-I don't really like going outside...

Mommy a-always tells me it's dangerous and that as the big brother of the family I should be responsible and take care of my siblings. S-So I listen... She always says that Imma good boy and when Daddy sees me at home playin' with them, he smiles, takes off my beanie, and brushes my hair.

This never fails to make'me smile and get me better when I'm sad.

So seeing that taking care of people got me so many positive reactions from my parents, and some of my friends when they come over, I decided that when I'll be big and strong like my parents, I'll be the nicest person ever to anybody needing help and the best shield to my brothers ! When I told them about my plan, they nicely laughed, telling me that this would probably be impossible, but at the same time they encouraged me to take care of those I cherished and stay alive no matter what. I still don't understand why it seems so hard for them, but I again listened, they are the ones with the experience, and they also specified that I'll understand when I'm bigger.

So I spend much of my time indoor, taking care of the others while the parents aren't here. Since I know I'm doing good, and I don't have to confront the potential and scary dangers outside. Mommy promised that when I'll be around fifteen years old, I could go on my own more frequently and even travel if I want to ! This sounds amazing ! But I'm only eight... So I have a lot of waiting to do.

Today is special though.

I'm home alone because my parents need to take an important medical exams for my brothers. I hope they'll be alright since I know just how much Song-Gos is afraid of needles and holes. But this still means that I'm completely alone until this evening.

"Mang ! Mang !" Right as I wonder what can I do, I hear a familiar voice at my door so I open it. Action which is immediately followed by a bunch of greetings at the same time. This is all of my friends from the alley ! This make me go extremely timid for a second.

"H-Hello guys... W-What's up ?" The boy who called me steps in first. He's name is Kippŭm and he's my bestest best friend, he's also my age ! He gives me a fist bump before talking.

"Don't act so shy Mang ! Aren't you happy to see us ?" He grins while saying it.

"S-Sure, of course ! B-But I didn't expect all of you at the same time... C-Come on in !" I gesture as I see the 5 other boys and girls of different ages entering. Then I carefully close the door and sit with them in the small living room.

One of the girl, called Amandine, asks me "Hey ! Wher'is yor family ?"

"Oh... Busy... I need to guard the house while they're gone..." I simply respond. I can't really deal well with her antics and her weird way of speaking.

"Aw shucks ! But yo littl'bro is so cute ! Can't I stay until-" She gets immediately interrupted by Kippŭm who starts to pinch her cheek.

"Stop bothering him Aman ! This a really important meeting right now !" I guess I can see that since normally only him and her visit me regularly. S-So I'm not so acquainted with the others....

"A-Anyways what's up ?" I finally speak out to ease the tension between the two and prevent the others from getting bored. Kippŭm flashes a big smile at my question and stands up followed then by everyone.

"Y'know how every other alleys kids mocked us because we didn't have a motto and just liked to hang out together and didn't want to be part of a gang ?"

"Ummm... Yeah ?..." I hope this is not something too dangerous... These guys tend to be quite reckless...

"Well we found a glorious solution ! We have invented a ritual and a motto to define us, but that's not all, to differentiate ourselves from the "gangs" we have decided to form a family together !" Oh! This seems pretty cool actually but...

"I-I can't be part of a new family ! I-I already have my own..." My best friend just burst out laughing and while gradually calming down explains to me what he means by this concept.

"Haha ! O-Of co-course idiot haha ! We, are not trying to replace our old family ! It's just that to prove our bonds together, we don't want to be a simple and boring "gang", we want to create a new family that we can be a part of while also keeping our old ones."

After completely understanding his idea, a simple thought is traversing my mind. This is genius ! I love this idea and that also means I can keep these friends close to me, and even maybe take care of them ! I immediately get up after realizing these possibilities and seeing my enthusiasm got also the others joyful.

We did the newfound ritual, with some errors mainly because Amandine and Kippŭm spent a lot of time arguing, and we then swore that treason would be the worst sin any of us could commit and that we would always be there for each other.

Our second family was born.

______________________________________________________________________

He shed some tears while muttering to himself that Lenny and I reminded him of "two persons". But almost immediately follows his remark with a small smile, a nostalgic look on his face, and only then spoke up again "A-As insignificant pest we may die but as a united family we may live." He then explained afterwards that it was a ritual in his alley to recite this motto to every newcomer of his gang, though he seemed to hesitate with another word, since it was the only rule. Lenny then decided to add her own verse "'Till death do us apart." while directly looking at me with a weak smile but determined eyes. I then close my eyes and affirm with a newfound confidence "May our ambitions come to fruition." This gets me weird look from the other two. "What ? I follow up. Getting into a syndicate to finally better my life condition is a valid dream !"

"If we can do that at all, you optimistic idiot." Lenny says with fake discretion. This just re-spark my argument with her, which earn this time a genuine laugh from Mang-chi while also face-palming himself.

And this is how my alliance with these two fellow rats, and arguably my closest friends, started. For almost a whole year, the three of us did our best to survive. We shared some ups and a lot of downs, but we stuck together anyway through the pain. I couldn't stop arguing with Lenny over the importance of dreams and to stop being such a party pooper, I couldn't completely heal her wounds and she never opened up about what happened on this fateful day despite numerous nightmares haunting her, I couldn't also make Mang-chi gain confidence and fend off his own demons, in return the two of them couldn't stop me from being overly optimistic, but in the end I feel like we were all happy about it.

Our pact gradually evolved and deepened, just like our bonds. And in the end I never needed to look down on anyone to feel better ever again.

I wish this could have gone on longer though...

"Wha-What's up with this guy ?"

"I don't know, he doesn't have any good organs worth harvesting, there is only mechanical scraps..."

" Seriously, just how fucked can we be right now ? And why is this district getting crazier and crazier each day...!"

"Wait... There is a thing ! It looks like an...

Invitation to a library ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around until the end. Again, I hope you enjoyed it ! :3
> 
> Alright, as for the announcement, (That I should have made on the previous chapter actually), it's pretty simple. This collection of stories is also published on Wattpad and here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/230448327-collection-of-stories-about-a-library
> 
> This is important because I have a slight problem. I want the publications of AO3 to be as good as possible, so I use Wattpad as a way to ask two friends of mine (That I salute here) to beta read the stories and the drafts before publishing it here. So technically this second chapter was already live for one week on Wattpad, but it drastically changed over the course of this week of course.   
> So, this is my announcement. If anyone has free time and wants to beta read the drafts of the incoming chapters when they'll be released on my Wattpad account to provide me with some feedback, it would be insanely helpful, and I'll be glad if you can ! ^^ (Don't force yourself though ! ><) If anyone is interested feel free to do so and don't pull your punches ! *^*
> 
> Well, I ranted a bit but everything was said so see ya for the next chapter, where we'll learn how to save a rookie's life ! ;3


	3. How to save a Rookie's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a malfunction, Roland is now forced to try and recruit people for the library. But he has trouble understanding people, though he finds a new appreciation for his boss, who is still marked by her experience with her previous partner.
> 
> Finn is a Rookie fixer in a pretty bad office, just trying to do his best.
> 
> What will happen when these two cross paths?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks ! Hmmm... Yeah this took a long time... ^^' I'm really sorry if any of you thought the story was dropped or got sick of waiting. But this chapter is the longest piece of literature I've ever wrote so the wait was justified, technically... XD
> 
> Sadly, I...Will continue this anthology ! Fooled ya? Well, there is however a problem that'll need to face but I'll elaborate it at the end. As of now, please enjoy this lesson by Roland about how to save a little boy from an otherwise tragic end.

I'm in a bit of a pickle.

Not that I wasn't used to it of course, being a fixer was always about being in trouble anyway, but I think it's the first time I'm genuinely unsure about what to do. I've encountered multiple abnormalities before, however this is actually the first time I've seen something like this.

« The Library »...

Name's kinda cool actually... But that's probably not what I should be thinking about. Why am I here ? How does this whole thing work really ? And why has it replaced L Corp's whole facility ?

Normally I would just get to work and use my past as an intel to gather as much information as possible, but what information can I get from a boss that doesn't even know why some things are happening ?

Even then, do I really want to contain this thing ? Do I really want to escape and go back to...

...

Nah definitely not.

Since when did I start to worry about these things anyway ? Guess even I can still get taken off-guard by this world.

Honestly at this point, it's just better if I go with the flow. I can't leave, I have a place to stay, and everyone here is basically immortal. No one that works for this place dies uh...

Well, now that I think about the whole ordeal like this, it seems pretty sweet, better than anything this world has ever given me. Yeah, I can work with that, the boss seems pretty nice too, well apart from when she tears me apart but what can you expect from people of this dystopia?

...Am I a poet or what? Too bad I don't have any paper, I would have written that quote on multiples and plastered them all around the building... And probably on Angela's back too.

Isn't spreading awareness on the greatness of literature and on how one's world is completely devoid of sense and corrupted to the core, what a librarian supposed to do? If that's so I'm the greatest for sure, without even having to be nihilistic.

I chuckle slightly at my silly thoughts. I suppose the craziness of this place is getting to me a bit, though it feels so long since I last genuinely did that simple action.

...

Even so, I may have come to term with my new "workplace" but it certainly didn't reciprocate. Still remembers, what happened the first time she presented it to me one or two days after I got here.

______________________________________________________________________________

I look around the area my new "boss" has transported me to, and I gotta admit: The scenery is certainly something. Mountains made out of books polished by the sunlight are everywhere. It really looks like the fever dream of a bookworm, though I doubt anyone can reach any of them, they also seems kinda fake. "Probably just there for the scenery..." I think to myself.

And the bridge I'm standing on right now, is actually really wide which is always nice to prevent anyone from falling. It also seems really solid, but I can't exactly pinpoint why, even the material of this thing seems a bit off. However I'm immediately brought back to reality by the cold, but weirdly sweet, voice of the crazy girl.

"This, is your main work environment."

I gulp. We have already talked about what my job here is. Don't really understand everything, and that "destiny" trope feels like bullshit, but that wouldn't be the first time I was proven wrong by the craziness of this world.

"Soooo... I got here by a mean we don't know, then you tore me apart before asking questions, then put me back together, then asked me to "greet" guests guided by destiny by beating them senseless on a huge bridge in a room filled with books, all of that to find a book that'll help you become human.... Do I have the essential down?" I say semi-jokingly, trying to swallow everything I've been told and experienced.

"Yes, got any problem with that?" She just responds glaring at me. Gee that girl is an ice queen.

"Apart from the fact that, you're a literal heart-breaker, I basically became your puppet, and I fail to understand everything around me, no... Not really." I honestly answer, while shrugging.

"Good as long as you obey and no major problem arise, there is no need for further discussion between us." is her only reply, and that kind of piss me off.

"Oooooh suuuuccchhh a shaaaaammme. Really thought a master-servant with a girl would have been soooo much more exciting..." I berate, trying to sound as annoying as possible, not really caring about the consequences because-

"I can still turn you into a book you know?" She flatly says before her aura becomes ten times more threatening and weird figures starts appearing. But after all of this fancy drama, when she sees no reaction from me, she just retracts everything and sighs "You're lucky, your arrival was well-timed."

This. This is one of the only thing I got a clear grasp on, even if I don't the know the particular reasons, she can't seem to "free" her companions trapped in this structure, and my arrival can actually helps her a lot to fasten the development of this "Library" thing. So I'm both honored and kinda happy about it, because I can finally quips with someone without having to worry! My long lost dream of being a comedian will finally be achieved, yepee... Aaaah... I missed some good sarcasm...

"Nonetheless" her cold voice cuts through the silence that was installed with such presence, I can't help but actually tense up. "Don't ever think about testing my patience with your low humor. You actually made me do more work just so that this floor, that wasn't in the original plan of the library, could come to fruition."

I'm actually a bit shocked. "So, you mean to tell me, you created this floor just for me? Such hono-" Before finishing my sentence I actually feel my face getting gripped and being violently pulled toward her, I just catch a glimpse of a really dark gaze on her face.

"Silence." Which I immediately obey because pissing off people with power over your life wasn't the smartest idea. "Like I was saying this still unnamed floor, wasn't in the original plan. I had to rush it so that we could start working on the development of the library and my dream as quickly as possible. However, it came at a cost." I can feel some uneasiness from her. "Normally I assigned each floor with a patron librarian, which was simply put the chief of a department where I worked, along with 4 subordinates who worked with them and are, as we're talking, still possessed by creatures they were linked to in their previous life."

"Yeah I understood that. I fight, the floor and the patron gets liberated by some mambo-jumbo process, and then that patron has to free his employees trapped in their abnormalities. What's the deal here, couldn't find anyone who would work with a newcomer like me?" I interrogate her, genuinely interested in the conversation.

"No that's not it..." She bows her head down and now her actions seem like they come from both sadness and shame. Is she really the robot, she claims to be? "I manage to link some abnormalities to this newly founded floor however... I-I... Got a bit too hasty, and emotional. Perhaps I'm closer to my goal than I thought but... I made a mistake and damaged the hosts of the abnormalities beyond repair... Now they can't be... Just like..." I had a hard time believing what I was seeing. The ice robot, that destroyed me for no reason and then recruited me as her puppet, actually felt genuine remorse for a big mistake she made during a rush of excitement. If she really is one, who is the mad scientist who made a robot this perfect but also this disrespectful towards the law? And why is her ultimate desire to be a human? So many questions flooded my mind but I just had to break this tension in some ways.

"Well uh... Guess you are, congrats, A-Angela." It now just felt wrong to just refer to her as a robot or a crazy girl, still not a good or sane person but hey, where I come from, considering people as actual persons is a pretty good compliment. At my clumsily blurted words, she immediately realizes what she's doing and goes back to her cold stance and looks away at the scenery.

"Perhaps yes..." And then she again turns back to me "A-Anyway... That means you'll have one more work to do apart from guests and abnormalities."

"Which is?" I ask, begging she'd stop talking in such cryptic manners from time to time.

"Recruitment." is the only thing she says, and while I understand her intention, I can't really help myself.

"Damn, I'm already an H.R manager on my first day? Talk about a promotion." My response is only met with a desperate sigh.

"No. Instead of just killing guests, if you ever find someone interesting, try to convince them to join us. You can even turn them into a book if needed, just don't burn it and I can restore the person like I did with you. We'll need 4 in total, just be lax for your first recruitment since you'll definitely need an ally to survive and be helpful especially if you're "washed up" like you claimed."

I nod, a bit relieved my boss is "back to normal" again and also because I can see she trusts my lie, but before she leaves a question popped in my mind.

"Hey, how did you name the other floors? Do you have a specific pattern?" She seems a bit taken aback by my sudden interest in naming my workplace, but well... Since I'll probably live here for the rest of my life, might as well give it a cool sounding name.

"Oh, I was really pragmatic and just designed them around different forms of knowledge, and put the different Sephirahs in those I think would best suit them. Well, yours is the only one without any attributed of course." As expected of her... Though-

"Sephirahs? Is that another name for the patron librarians?" At first, she puts her hand on her mouth, comprehending, she probably ran her tongue a bit too much, but then just nod. So I continue:

"I think I heard that name before. Don't remember in full detail where, but if my memory serves me right, it was about a Tree of Life or something in religion.... And... Wait, I know, why don't we call this bland floor "Keter"? Wasn't that the name of the "top" floor of the tree? Since I'm the first one to be "awaken"." Angela thinks about my proposition for a moment and just responds with a simple:

"Yes, it works well. I like it." I'm actually feeling pretty proud of myself before she adds "Though, you need a huge ego to call your workplace "Crown". Didn't know under all that vulgarity was a megalomaniac." I actually held a slight snort in my throat, she makes quips too? Now that's the type of robo-....Person I like. I then see her extending her arm towards me in a motion to shake hands and just says a bit more warmly

"Welcome aboard Roland, patron of the Keter Floor, hope our alliance will bear great fruits."

______________________________________________________________________________

First time I've ever caused such a big ruckus on my first day... Normally I would've waited until I hated my job so that I would go out with a bang! Well... Until I became a fixer but I don't really have the heart to remember that time for now, maybe if my relation with Angela continues to develop well, I'll tell her about it...

Though I should probably get back to my real problem right now. I completely failed my first attempt at recruiting people! Thought it'd be easy since they had nothing to lose but...

________________________________________________________________________________

In a swift movement, that even I was surprised with how smooth it was, I violently hit the boastful leader of this small group with my baton and he bits the dirt immediately, disappearing in a beautiful explosion of golden pages that then, fuse together to turn into a pretty big book dropping on the floor. "This should be enough to convince the other two to join me" I think to myself pretty satisfied, which then lead me to start speaking in a really dramatic manner without even bothering to look at them.

"Now that your "Oh so strong" leader is dead... I suggest you two surrender peacefully and come with me. No harm will be done if you do as I say! And... You rats, just care about living don't you? Aren't you grateful I-" Before I can finish my sentence, I feel a violent pain in my back. I grunt audibly and turn around to see the feeble girl looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes, scalpel in hand.

I counter without any hesitation, also dealing with her in a single blow, before looking at the last one, visibly distraught and shaking like a madman.

"What... About you?" I bluntly ask, weaken by the previous attack but still standing strong. Hoping this one might...

"B-b-better DYING!!" he mutters, his eyes swollen by his tears, as he launches himself towards me, his hammer raised. Unfortunately for him, I'm faster and again he goes down like the rest, but unlike the previous two, I also sense some relief from his part at his death door.

I have to admit, that completely took me off-guard, all of the rats that I met were just desperate to survive, however these three had something else. Well, people still believing in bonds is rare after all.

But I shouldn't get sloppy anymore.

...

Maybe I shouldn't have killed their leader after all...

________________________________________________________________________________

"With this failure as my learning lesson, I'll try a different approach next time." is what I mutter to myself after finishing to remember everything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings,

Thy story you are reading, is about to shift.

Thou have only experienced the first act out of three.

Thou may be confused about what is happening.

But fear not.

Just know that I'm here to warn you, thou will now read from another perspective in a later time.

That's what was decided to make thee enjoy the story.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm worried.

It's been way too long since Jasper and Milan went to this "Library" place. I-I really hope nothing really bad happened to them, they were good people underneath all of that grumpiness, I'm sure of it! Jasper was actually really good at finding lost items, and with his tall build he could take care of any cat problems! And Milan was really energetic and athletic after her coffee, well most of the time...

Like yeah, they complained a lot and bad-mouthed Yun in his back but... I-I'm sure they had good reasons, and it's a bit true that Yun can be cold! A-and nobody really deserve to die after all so.. I really hope nothing bad befell on them...

Aaaaah! I'm so dumb! I should have been better, stronger, smarter to at least convince them to not be irrational and more optimistic, or just... Go with them. Oh god, I hope they are alright!

...

I understand why Yun was so harsh towards them when I finished reporting everything but...

No, no, no! I shouldn't be so pessimistic that's not like me! After all, it's only been like, what, one day? The building is probably just... Really long to complete! Yeah that's it, they'll be back in no time I'm su-

"Finny~" I jump a bit after hearing that familiar and playful voice from behind my back.

"Y-Yeah Eri? What is it?" I turn around a bit unsure of what to expect from my superior. I just see her smiling slightly and looking proud of herself from my reaction, not sure how I should take this though.

"Sooo.. I know you're probably either panicking over your two "friends" disappearance, or just pumped to go save another lost cat, judging by the fact you stand outside the office, but the Boss wants to have a word with you." I don't really like her emphasis on a certain word but I just keep my head down, however I feel her gloved hand pinching my cheek.

"Jeez, where's your usual enthusiasm? Are you mad at me for teasing you? Sorry but I won't stop, your too cute not to." I try to free my face to no avail and instead just shake it in both disagreement and defeat.

"No, I... I'm just worried about them, even if we weren't that close. And don't worry I would only get mad at you if you propose me to use augments again."

"Really Finny~? I thought for sure you'd be mad at me for "that" incident." Oh no... I furiously blush and hide my face with my hands.

"P-please stop... Don't remind me.. It's a serious topic... And if I'm not as joyful today, where's your calm and polite demeanor when you're with me." I feel my cheek being freed, and her hand instead goes at the top of my head and start to rub it. I finally look at her, she's looking at me in a way that reminds me of how Sis acted when I was sad or lonely.

"Alright, alright sorry. Though, the problem Finny is that you're always too serious, relax sometimes, it'll be good for you. Take it as an order from a superior if you're not comfortable alright? Don't worry I'll explain to "Thick head" alright?" This time, I sense no malice from her, just genuine advice. I return her smile and it actually makes me feel better. Moreover I actually do wonder just how close her and Yun are because of all the nicknames she gives him.

Though, I don't really have the time to ask myself these kinds of question, because she uses her monstrous strength to drag me through the office up until Yun's doorstep, and repeatedly pokes my back to... Probably just annoy me... Anyway, I take a deep breath and enter, trying to be as calm as ever.

"What is it boss?" He just looks up from his different paper work and sigh a bit before speaking.

"Ah Finn..." I don't really like where this is going, and I can feel Eri's playful aura dropping instantly. He just puts his hands together, a sign he's dead serious, and continue speaking. "Like usual, you may find me harsh but... Forget about these two no-goods. They are as good as dead."

Like usual, I feel my heart being heavy all of a sudden and sinking. I know, I'm already sixteen, I should be mature and capable of handling death in such a world, but I... I just can't do it... I also greet my teeth at the usual jab Yun does to the dead fixers of our office and awaits his next command. I want to reply everything we'll be fine and they'll be back... But I never won an argument against him.

"So, since your report and the newest apparition of this mysterious invitation for the Library, I thought about everything clearly. You should go to the library alone, it's probably going to be your big breakthrough." I blink in confusion, what is he talking about? Yun seems to understand my feelings and precise his thought process.

"It's logical after all don't you think? First of all even if I think you're mediocre at best and you should get augments, you're way better than the other two. Second, you're the one the invitation went to first, you're clearly called by this place and you probably have a big role to play there. Lastly, if you go alone, you can both scout the place to prevent the others from dying, and if you succeed, imagine just how much money and fame you'll earn by solving your first solo case? Maybe it'll be enough so you'll be able to buy the tickets?" As he finishes his explanations, I feel like I'm completely torn apart emotionally, and that's probably one of the reasons I can never win a debate. On the one hand, I'm disgusted by Yun's proposition of using two friends' deaths to fulfill my ambition instead of hard work. On the other hand, I feel disgusted with myself for being attracted to it. And in the end...

"Alright I'll go!" I answer trying to sound as confident as possible even if neither seem to believe me and Eri looks uncharacteristically sad. Still, I need these tickets for Sis, sorry Jasper, Milan...

I then dash out the Office with the invitation in hand, trying to pump myself a bit before using it.

...

("He'll make a good scout, did you place it?"

"... Yeah... On his back."

"I told you to not get attached to him, he was bound to die anyway."

"Are you sure you didn't do the same mistake?")

As I use the invite, I find myself transported to what looks like the entrance of the "Library". I find it weirdly beautiful for a place that probably killed all of its guests. But as I contemplate the scenery, a woman appears before me. I try to be as polite as possible like I've always been told to, and she acts accordingly, a really pleasant meeting overall albeit she seems.

"May you find your book in this place" As she finishes her line, I feel a chill going down my spine. But I can't stop now, I need to be brave, I'll... Do it!

A flash of light blinds my sight and when I'm finally able to see again I actually have a hard time grasping exactly what's in front of me. It looks so... Out of this world. As if I was hypnotized by what's surrounding me, my body moves on its own and I start to inspect every little things on this place, and I even blurt out some comments and gasps without intending to. The bright ambiance, the dozens of books appearing like mountains in the background, and those decorating the bridge I'm standing on. It's so pretty and different from what I'm used to see ! « Wonder just how deep what's below me is ? » I slightly mutter as I bend forward to see if there's anything under the bridge.

« Wouldn't do that if I were you kiddo. » is the only thing I hear before being almost hit by a powerful strike from behind. Dammit, that's right I was supposed to fight ! Luckily I managed to dodge it and now I'm standing again at the center of the bridge. My thoughts are running wild as I managed to escape a close call, and as I recover I turn around as quickly as I can, I'm trying to imagine the most grotesque thing possible, in the hope of not being shocked by the surely horrendous appearance of my first disto-

« You... Look a lot more human than I expected... » was the only comment I managed to blurt out. Is-is that really a distortion ? Boss always told me they were these deformed humanoid creatures born from the dark desires of their former self but he... He's not ? Well... Angela wasn't horrific either so maybe I'm too pessimistic.

My opponent just stares at me in bewilderment before trying to compose himself and not laugh. « Wh-what ? D-did you seriously expected a big evil tentacle monster or something ? » My face suddenly feels much hotter...

« N-no I didn't ! But, this is my first mission outside of saving kitten so-

-So you wanted to imagine the scariest thing you could encounter to be reassured after coming face to face with the real deal ? » That's... Frighteningly accurate, and I think my shock was reflected on my face because the man lets out another chuckle.

Wait. So he can talk pretty well, he can joke, he wears a tuxedo, and actually has a weapon ?

« ARE YOU HUMAN ? » I shout as the realization befalls upon me. The guy looks slightly startled at my sudden outburst, and covers his ears. I mutter an apology after understanding my rude behavior.

« Yeah... Yeah I am. Took you long enough to figure it out. I thought you'd ask me if I was a fixer just like you instead of making me doubt my entire existence. » Woah... He's really snarky, but wait if he's a former fixer then that explains-

« How I was able to accurately predict what you were about to say ?

-Stop reading my mind ! » I pout, this guy is actually starting to annoy me now. Hey, hold on...

« How did you know I was a fixer ? » I ask a bit worried about his answer... And I was right.

Because he then proceeds to casually explains to me how he got recruited here, he's former « washed up » grade, why he knows a bit about me through telepathy mambo-jumbo, and how he became immortal, without even concealing a single piece of information. Which just leads me to questioning whether I'm dreaming or if he's just a drunkard. However a dark thought got in my mind, preventing me from being distracted any longer.

« Then... What about Jasper and Milan ? » He just stares at me for a bit before bluntly answering :

« What do you mean what happened to them ? Aren't you already aware they're dead ? The fee you have to bet if you want to get a book here is your life, and they lost against me. » I feel my heartbeat rapidly increasing with each word, I-I knew that... They had already... Nonetheless I didn't...

Shoot... I feel my legs shaking, sweat dripping on my forehead. I-I don't want to disappoint the others, but I don't want to die either...Nor kill another human. However the voice of that man in a more patronizing tone drags me out of my panicking mind.

« Hey, what's up with all of this stress and shaking ? You risk your life all the time when you're a fixer, and distortions are humans technically. So if you only had a half-baked courage you shouldn't have come here. » I look up at the man, and he's dead serious. His small eyes are piercing through me with an intensity I've never experienced before. Seeing my lack of response, he immediately follow up with an another remark « If what you were seeking from becoming a fixer was fun or popularity then- » My blood immediately boils at this assumption and I immediately straightened my posture and shouts with all my heart.

« NEVER ! I-I'd never have a goal this selfish ! I-I just want to be useful to sis... A-and repay her everything she did for me... I'll get enough money to buy us tickets to the Nest ! And I'll do it with my own strength, without any implants, and I'll make her the proudest sister that exists in this city ! » My grip strengthened around the hilt of my sword, my focus comes back almost instantly, and I get ready to attack at any instant, while I feel some sorts of energy enveloping me. The man seemed incredibly dazed then tensed for a split second before his mind goes back to what's happening and a small smile brightens his face. I wonder what's he thinking about ?

« Alright then... I actually hoped I could end this quickly and not have to... But fair enough let's fight. »

Upon the end of his sentence I dash forward and goes for an upper strike. My opponent seems a bit taken aback by this but quickly responds with a swift parry and goes for a counter to my head that connects. I grunt in pain bleeding a bit from my lips and he tries to continue his assault with two strikes however, his moves are sloppy and predictable, is he not taking me seriously ? Whatever, I block them with enough force to make him lose his balance and I deal a massive cut to his abdomen forcing him to fall back a few steps behind.

As I clean the bloodied spot on my face, he smirks again « Not bad. » is his only comment, before dashing with incredible speed towards me ! And after that he-... Disappeared... ? « But not enough. » I hear a chilling voice in my back before receiving a direct sideways hit from behind, sending me dangerously close to the border of the bridge. I... Knew it, he hid what he was capable of. But as he tries to go for another, I stand up barely in time to parry it, some light enveloping my sword and giving me strength, and I weakly follow up with a low kick, which lets me strik- Oh no... I still haven't recovered from his hit... I stumble too much... I-I'm gonna fa-

But as I'm about to fall in the abyss, I feel his hands grabbing me with all their might and throwing me back at the middle of the platform. I'm a bit confused, we are supposed to fight to the death right ?

But before I can ask anything, the man beats me to it while I'm still on the ground « Don't just go dying on me like that... We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet, and the fight was just starting to get interesting since you're the first guest that comes alone here. » I'm a bit confused by his reasoning but I guess I'm glad he didn't just let me fall...

« So... I'm Finn if that's what you wanted to know ? » I answer a bit unsure of what to do.

« Name's Roland. » he replies immediately with a small grin before pursuing « Hey... You got some serious balls braving the Library alone despite your still amateurish level. Are you perhaps interested in joining us ? » Well... That certainly came out of nowhere.

« Hummm... My mission is to take you down technically to help my office soooo... » I stumble a bit on my words, not really wanting to hurt his feelings. Instead of expressing any disdain in particular, he just sighs and helps me get up.

« You sure ? I mean I know Angela can be a bit bossy, but don't you think working here we'll be better than the low rank office you serve ? You don't even have to get implants you know. » He asks again with no ill-intent, at least I think so. But I just shake my head and bows down to thank him for the offer.

« Yes I am sorry Mr.Roland. Even if I don't know why you'd want me in particular, and even if the work conditions here are better, I just... Can't abandon Boss and Eri like that. Jasper and Milan... Are already dead because I didn't go with them and... I want to be useful to the two people I have left outside of my sister. » He just smiles again which is contrasted by his mannerism. But then the man says something in response.

« Well... What a shame, guess I'm really not good at recruiting people huh... ? At least I can see you're a good lad, these two are lucky to have you by their side. » I blush slightly in embarrassment and look away. That's what sis is always saying... But then I remember how my opponent acted at the beginning of the fight and decide to ask him :

« Hey... Mr.Roland ? Why... Why did you look so tense when I got my resolve to fight back ? » His happy-go-lucky demeanor drops almost instantly, as his face suddenly gets way more serious. But I weirdly don't feel afraid. Though I am worried about how his hands are shaking. He then scratches his neck a bit before answering.

« First of all, you're probably the youngest adversary I faced yet... And I'm not feeling really comfortable with fighting a kid like you to death, even if Angela is probably fuming that we take so long to do it, I'm just... Not really feeling it... Also let's say that... Y-you remind of something that I lost, and also someone that I knew... » Even if I don't get it myself I can see just how shaken he is by what he's talking about, and I decide to not press further. However, he tried to say another thing, but ended mumbling half of it and letting the rest die in his throat. I could only vaguely hear something about how I perceived my office being something... But the rest was inaudible.

In the end, this conversation just stopped after that comment and since we only had one option left we both raised our weapons again, I had a heavy heart. But that's inevitable if I want to be something more than just the cat-finding fixer.

« Do your best... Finn. » said the ma- Mr Roland to me with a sincerity as clear as day even for someone naive like me.

« Back at you... Mr Roland. » The light envelops my sword again, making it glow brighter than ever before.

And in a flash we both ran at each other, trading blow for blow with each impact creating a small gush of wind. Sometimes I had the upper hand with my superior defensive tactics, sometimes he had it with his strong and swift offensive. In the end I think it lasted more than ten minutes of constant fighting, and we both knew that this would soon come to a close.

As we are only a feet apart, we both look at each other one last time. I'm exhausted, barely being able to stand, and having my vision entirely blurred, but despite that I can see my opponent being weakened but not as much as I am. I close my eyes, for a second, gathering the little strength that I have left. Realistically I'm probably not going to make it, but being a hope-filled hopeless idiot was always kind of my thing. The light enveloping my sword did not falter, and nor did my resolve.

I dash towards Mr Roland, raising my sword, ready to strike, but instead of a grandiose finally I can't finish my attack properly, my weapon leaves my hand, drops too far away from me, and I fall face-first to the ground as my remaining strength leaves my body. I... Can feel my skin turning into paper...

I... I-I'm scared...

I... Don't want to die..

I feel my eyes getting wet. The adrenaline stops coming and I feel the pain, from my wounds, for not being able to finish the fight concretely, for losing, and... For not being able to help anyone.

As I continue to turn into paper, I desperately try to at least reach Mr Roland « I...am...So...Rry...Being...Failure...Of...Oppo...Nent... » is the only thing I can muster in my pitiful state.

But instead of being mocked or met with scorn, I solely feel the rough hand of this man rubbing my head. « Don't be. You were the bravest and best guest I've ever fought. And I'll make sure your story won't finish here. » I don't really understand what he's talking about but it surely feels nice to have someone compliment you for once.

« T...Ell...Sis...I...Love...Her.. » Are my final words before my world completely fades to black, but even in that state, I still hear one last thing from him.

« You'll be able to do it yourself. »

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings,

Thy shift as occurred.

Thou have experienced two acts out of three.

Hope thee is pleased with thy story.

Rejoice now.

Thou will read from the original perspective this time..

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonds are always a bad thing

That's what I learnt after living in this harsh world for so long. And I stand to that opinion. However... Now that I actually have the power to save at least four other people. I don't regret getting attached to that young lad.

But even then...

It's been so long since I felt this... Horrible after killing someone... Seeing life fading away from him, seeing someone I like getting killed... Seeing someone that looks like what she and I could have had... Again...

If I wasn't already used to it I'd have cried on the spot. I-It's actually hard to keep a straight face at this tragedy... But I didn't have to mourn and I had work to do.

As he died, Finn left two things on the floor, his book, and...

« You two... Are dead ! » I yell to the little device that was strapped on the kiddo's back before putting it in my pocket. I didn't notice it immediately since it blended perfectly with his jacket, but when I did see it, every time he talked about his office I had to suppress the urge to scream at him to stop being so innocent and blind to the truth.

In the end I couldn't bring myself to do so. But I'll do it as soon as he gets his second chance. However my thoughts are interrupted by that familiar voice, though her remark is spot on this time.

« I'm guessing, you have your first member ? » I nod, I'll need to convince him when the time will come but right now... A group of people need an adjustment.

« You're lucky these guys are the next targets. » is the only thing she adds as she disappears again.

« Absolutely. » is my response before preparing myself and storing Finn's book in a safe place.

...

After having everything prepared, the rest of that guy's office, I think his name is Yun, grouped together as their last ditch effort to take the Library, so only me technically, down.

The first wave is a complete joke, and I don't even consider recruiting any of them or even pretending to be startled. I absolutely demolish every single one in the most brutal but efficient way possible, just like she would have.

Then enters the main dish. The leader and his associate. He's completely stone-faced towards me but I can sense uneasiness and guilt coming from the other despite her attempt at completely masking it with a confident and cocky smile. Before any real offensive, I just take the bug out of my pocket and show it to the man.

"How does it feel to be an office leader, but stand lower than three rats who had a real sense of companionship? How does it feel to sacrifice a fucking kid for your own survival ?" I start to berate him. He doesn't even flinch at the remark, but her associate does.

« Considering the three you're talking about are probably dead by now, I'd say better. And about Finn ? Well he was bound to die anyway. I didn't think he had no chance of winning but since I knew it'd be very likely he would, I just made a logical decisi- » His sentence is cut short by the swing of my baton hitting him clean in the head.

« Well then, Mr Logical decision, you should know to never get distracted by the talk of your opponent. Now shut up and fight. » The nobody tries to defend his boss but I don't listen nor do I give him the chance to attack. One strike and he's down for the count.

As he recovers from my previous attack, the Yun guy, tries to go for a punch but I counter him easily and break his arm in the process. He almost screams in pain, begging his associate to help him but she's too shaken up, and she just can't bring herself to budge. So he tries to make a hasty retreat and even manages to dodge some of my swings, his enhancement are not that bad and being able to focus even under crushing pain is actually remarkable I must say...

However... Due to his bad decision, he's alone now.

And without anyone to stop me or help me regain my composure, I relentlessly continue my offensive, making sure that every strikes count. I don't want him to die, yet, but he'll instead feel the pain he has put Finn through.

...

God this is so out of character for me to get worked up over only one person... But right now... I can't help it...

After only a minute or two, he's already starting to transform into a book. He was unable to hit me once, and he finally gives up, letting himself falls. His stoic mask, which progressively crumbled upon each one of my strikes I landed at him, is now completely shattered. His remaining hand just goes over his eyes, probably to try and hide the fact that he was crying. A pitiful picture for sure, but I was just too used to it at this point, and my emotions were far stronger than my reason at the moment. In his final moments, he just mutters to me:

"Y...You know...I didn't...Hate the kid... In a less difficult world... Or under better...Conditions... I'd have done...More for him... And even let myself get...Attached." I just nod understandingly. I know where's coming from. 

"I know that feeling, and I still think bonds, under normal circumstances, are nothing but the most efficient way to lead one's self to suffer. However, don't expect any sympathy from me. " Though it is highly hypocritical of me to say that since our mindsets were frightfully close before, now that I have witnessed these three rats... And now that I have the possibility to make a difference, I won't let this kind of behavior, that I already disliked before, go unpunished.

With a face full of regret over his many mistakes, he dies and turns into a book.

After taking care of him, I look over at the eight grade fixer, the girl Finn seemed to get along with. She's clearly uncomfortable with everything. And she doesn't even manage to face me directly, under normal circumstances, she'd be a threat but right now ? Completely harmless. Hmm... This girl really seems like she deeply regrets what happened... And she wasn't even able to help her coworker... Let's test her:

"Hey. What about you?" She looks directly at me, shaking. Though her face still tries to be tough, her body, right now, looks frailer than Finn's.

"W-what do you mean?" She meekly asks.

"Well, I want to know your answer. How do you feel about what you did to Finn?" I nonchalantly ask not really caring if I hurt her since she participated in... Huh... Is this what being... An enraged parent feels like?

However before finding an answer to that question, her mannerism she tried so hard to keep composed, just breaks. She doesn't make any grand gesture, doesn't fall back dramatically, doesn't scream, doesn't even make any noise, nothing... If that wasn't for the stream of tears leaking she silently cried, I would have assumed she died. A weak voice escapes her throat:

"Terrible." It looks like she wants to say more but can't, nonetheless this is a good enough response for me.

"Then fight, fight with all your might like he did." is what I just respond before getting back into a fighting stance. However...

The girl finally gathers up her resolve at my words and starts to develop her feelings, while trying in vain to stop crying.

"I...I wished we never received that invitation... I wish Yun wasn't such a thick-head even until the end... I wish he could have learn how to properly bond with people and not just view everything in the coldest rationality possible.. I wish I could just continue to tease Finn like I always did, and I wish everything I'm experiencing right now is just another one of those nightmares I have so frequently... But I know wishing doesn't solve anything, and I know that everything is real... I know! I know, I both lost the man I was friend and stuck with for so long despite his bad habits, and the cute rookie who I could relies on for small tasks and relax with... I-I'm a failure as an eighth grade. But... You're right, at least, in honor of the memories of my comrades I'll fight with all my might to take you down !" Despite her eyes being swollen, I can see through the red and the damage, a light coming back. With a slow movement she grabs her massive weapon and points it at me. She's still not in a good enough condition to be a threat but I'm really impressed by her. I'm... Not as angry with her as I was with the leader.. Maybe.. I'll talk about how resurrection work to Finn and see if he wants to give her a second chance.

With that interaction done, we both threw ourselves at each other. The duel was actually pretty difficult this time, mostly because of her massive range and quick movement. However, she wasn't at her full strength so I barely managed to catch her off guard on several occasions which wouldn't have worked otherwise. I gotta admit, this girl's good.

This wasn't enough to bring her down of course, and the duel lasted for quite a while, a time when only the sound of our weapons clashing and our grunts of pain could be heard, both of us getting pretty tired before the final showdown. But neither gave up and with both of us landing one final strike at each other...

I brought her down while she missed.

Of course, despite her speech, and her overall better abilities compared to her comrades, I was the one who came out on top... This is no fairy tale...

And with that last death, the Yun's Office chapter had finally reached its tragic conclusion.

I didn't really feel anything after my victory, no joy nor spite, just pity towards these people, they just made bad decisions and suffered heavily because of them, it's as simple as that.

After I reunited with Angela she congratulated me for my victory, and told me to take care of the abnormality stopping this improvised floor from growing so I did just that, now Finn had somewhere to stay.

Then, I took the precious book off my safe place and gave it to Angela. She knew what she had to do and didn't ask any questions. The book exploded in the usual fashion I always see to indicate someone's death but this time, the pages reassembled themselves to form the shape of the familiar young boy. Though I was a bit nervous to see if it'd work or not.

When he opened his eyes, he was a bit confused understandably.

"H-Huh? Where.. Where am I? Wait! Mr.Roland ?! Ms.Angela ?!" He asks nervously while still looking like he woke up from a really long nap. I... I'm actually a bit scared of his reaction but...

"Heya kid... Listen-" I said as I nervously put my hand on his shoulder. His only response to this is to look at me naively, almost as if a big question mark was floating above his head. Gosh why does he have to make this so complicated... Finally, I decide to take a deep breath, and I told him everything. From why he was alive to what I hid from him the day we fought together. And...

"W...What...? Y-you... Mr.Roland y-you're joking right..?" I feel my heart hurting in my chest at his response. His face went blank during my speech and now he just backs off from me, shaking a bit. "I-I mean, I-I always knew I-I wasn't the best at my job... A-and I was stubborn, and I asked a lot of questions... But... For them to... A-and now they are..." Tears started forming in the corner of his eyes, but after a small silence, he blurts the beginning of a question: "D-Did Eri partak...part...pa....you know...?" While he can't finish his sentence, I just can't bring myself to speak that gut-wrenching sentence, so instead I silently look at him, slowly and faintly nodding.

This was the last straw for him that day. He clutched his jacket, trying his best to keep up his optimism but instead cried his eyes out. "I... I didn't know I was such a bother..." was all he muttered before excusing himself out of the room, though just before leaving he bowed to me and Angela "I-I'm really grateful you deemed me worthy... And resurrected me... B-But can I get some private time please? I...Just need to process everything." Angela just nodded and instantly transported him to his room, while I just stood here, feeling awful again, and just quietly hoping the kid would open up and finally get the happy ending he deserves in the library.

The next day I set out to look for him, and I manage to spot him sitting on the edge of the bridge we fought on, eyes lost in the observation of the surreal landscape. A bit hesitantly I go next to him. "H-hey Finn..." I awkwardly blurt, crap worst way to start a conversation. I should have brought a sandwich to share with me, especially those from that brand...HamHampangpang I think ?

"H-Hello Mr.Roland." He answers in a raspier voice than usual, cutting me completely from my thoughts. He still hasn't recover of course... "Hey hmm... What do you think I should feel towards them?" Huh? What's that question?

"W-Well... Hate? Frustration? Anger? I mean-" Caught off guard, I try to answer to the best of my ability but I'm quickly interrupted by the young boy again.

"Then... Why....? WHY DO I STILL LOVE THEM? WHY CAN'T I BRING MYSELF TO BE MAD? WHY CAN I UNDERSTAND THEM? AM...am I still being naïve Mr.Roland...? Am I still...An idiot..? I...I don't understand... I can't even bring myself to fully believe your words... I don't... I don't even fully grasp the danger of the situation I was in... Mr.Roland I... I...-" As he tries to finish his sentence, a small wail is only what comes out of his mouth, as he buries his head in his hands. The yelling wasn't directed at anyone expect himself. I have to admit, this reaction wasn't what I was expecting, but it's because I forgot, he's just a hopeful teenager thrown in a world too harsh for him. Of course he'd react like this... At a loss of word but just seeing him wail like this pushes me to at least do something, so I just put my hand on his back and gently taps it. It lasts for several minutes, and he even clutches on my suit, seeking any form of comfort. Eventually I speak up again:

"You know... If you have the strength in you to forgive those who wronged you... You'd be the most human person I have ever met. As long as you don't put yourself in danger through your selflessness, nobody, not even me, will reprimand you for having the empathy and will to forgive." A thing I would probably never be able to do, but again this kid was full of surprise. He slowly lift his messed-up face due to his emotions overflows, and asks:

"I-Is tha-at true...?" Good god, this little guy just makes me feel so emotional! I pull him in a tight embrace at his words, he flinches a bit from the surprise but then returns it, so I continue:

"Look. I didn't have the time to precise it to you yesterday, but... Yun and Eri weren't heartless towards you and expressed regrets at the thought of you being permanently dead. Especially Eri, who could barely fight at first from the guilt. They did something horrible to you and I think you shouldn't even consider them friends at all, but I can assure you, especially to Eri, you weren't just a worthless pawn. At least here you'll never be. Don't put yourself down for this incident, because I can assure you, you are in a better place now. So just, draw the conclusions you want about this whole incident, but never depreciate yourself again okay? Y-You're the bravest kid I ever met! So smile proudly, keep your head up, and let's work together from now on." I surprise myself with how long that speech was, and how uncharacteristic it is for me to try that hard, but a part of me feels incredibly good from being this honest to someone in my life. And I mentally breath a sigh of relief when I hear a faint positive response from him.

After a little longer he lets go, looking a bit better than before with his usual smile slowly growing back on his face. Though I feel he'll never really be the same after all of this event. As I mentally note this very-likely possibility, Finn speaks up again:

"Mr.Roland... If... We really become partners, can we speak a bit together? I... Want to know you and Ms.Angela better." I grin at his innocence nonetheless I obviously respond positively and this was the start of a really long but fruitful conversation.

However it wasn't enough to really consider the little guy to be completely over everything, after all his voice was still raspy and his usual energy was lacking. So even after this day, I continued to take care of him, watched out for him, and overall just making sure he was happy, especially since I knew just how long and tedious the journey we had ahead of us while working under Angela was going to be. I also think that she grinned a bit at my behavior, but whatever she doesn't count... Though we did have a conversation about the little boy.

________________________________________________________________________________

"He reminds me of a man I met years ago." Whoa first time time she starts a conversation and doesn't berate me.

"Me too, though that's someone that never had the chance to exist per say." Is my only answer.

"Interesting. Also this coincidence is probably something I'd find funny if I was fully human..."

"Who knows?" Honestly I'm not even sure if she's right honestly, since she already looks more human than a lot of people I met...

"Though... I'll never be as empathetic as he is." She says in a slightly saddened tone.

"Don't worry me neither, and a lot of human wouldn't be either." I reassure her.

"Ok..."

"..."

"..."

________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah... When we aren't at each others' throats, she isn't explaining stuff, or when I don't feel like cracking jokes, our conversations are pretty boring and awkward... Though I still wonder who's the person she's always talking about... Especially since she holds everything else from her previous life with such contempt... This guy must have been something huh?

Anyway... Putting that aside, looking back on everything that happened, I know I would never go back on my decision to take care of this kid.

Eventually after approximately four days, he opened up even more and his bright side came back even if like I predicted it was a bit tainted by what he just went through... Gradually we began discussing and playing together like a student and a mentor would do, or... Maybe like a son and a dad would? But I don't want to assume such things... At least I'm sure our bond deepened. But despite all of the positivity, I still had to one way or another bring up the subject of Yun's office, one last time.

________________________________________________________________________________

As the little boy is laughing over the joke I made, I clench my teeth a bit. I'm happy things are going so well, but I still need to talk to him about 'that'. Is he mentally prepare to talk about this subject again? I'm not sure but...

"Finn... I have to tell you about something." is what I only manage to say in one go. I really need to be careful here, even if he claims to have accepted the fate of his former friends, and to pray for them every night in hope they'll be in a better place.

"What is it Mister Roland ?" He just answers, curiosity brimming through his voice. I gulp and continues:

"Alright...This may be hard to hear, and I'm sorry to bring such a heavy topic again but... We have to talk about your friend Eri." He hisses a bit at the name, but he mostly remains calm, just a bit more nervous than before, so I pursue my sentence: "I wanted to wait until your wounds completely healed and so that you wouldn't do anything rash about it. But... Just like you, we have a possibility of bringing, and only her, back to life. What do you say?"

As soon as I finish my sentence, his eyes are locked on me, begging me to not be joking about this. I don't break eye-contact with him, and he understands that indeed I am serious. Which leads him to immediately open his mouth to answer but... Nothing comes out. He turns away from me and looks a bit dazed, not as panicked or sad as before, just unsure.

"This... This is great news but...I...I...I don't know what to do... I'm not even sure where our relation stands now... D-does she even want to be resurrected..? Obviously I wanted to since I still had my sister and I got along fine with you and Ms.Angela, but her? I... She never talked about her life before joining the office... And Yun seemed like the only person who knew her well enough... Hmmm I... Can you give me a bit more time to think about everything?"

I obviously nod, and we both continue to stay with each other in silence. This didn't go as badly as I expected.

________________________________________________________________________________

As of now, he didn't speak about it again. Though he promised to do so once he gets a clear answer in his head.

Regarding the improvement of his bonds with the only two other members of the library and his recovery, all of that culminated at the end of the week, where Finn, after being devastated by the revelation that he wouldn't be able to leave the library to see his sister, requested that he could at least continue to sent to her his weekly letters. After a bit of reflection on her part, she nodded in agreement not really seeing any problem.

He was actually really overjoyed and had even more energy than usual after hearing that. So he immediately got on a desk and started writing frantically for at least two hours or so, crumbling paper after paper in hope of getting THE letter for his sister.

And that's actually where I stand now. Curious about the ordeal, I've been watching from the very beginning but he doesn't seem to make any progress, probably because so much happened. So I finally decide to step up and peek a bit over his shoulder which promptly leads to a reaction: "Eh, AAAAAH ! Mr.Roland ? W-What are you doing here?" I chuckle at his over-the-top behavior that looks like he was caught misbehaving instead of simply doing the innocent task he tried so hard to complete. Also his flustered face is actually pretty funny and cute to look at and I definitely won't miss an occasion to mess with him using it, but since what he's doing is serious...

"Want help ?" His eyes lit up at my offer and in the end I grab a chair and sit next to him at the desk. Helping him writing the letter but not doing everything so that his sister could still see he was the one who made this.

And through hard work, we finally managed to put together something pretty good, if I must say so myself.

"Dear Sis, (Isn't it a bit too fancy...?)

I hope you're doing well and still kicking asses as a proud fixer ! As for me well... It's complicated. I'll get into the details maybe another time but, Yun's Office encountered a lot of problems, luckily I'm completely fine don't worry about it ! I found a new place to stay, and it's just like the Office it's really comfy and I'm still not lying I promise ! But this is all new to me so I'm at a loss of word for now so... Yeah I can't really express how I feel but don't worry once I settle down I'll tell you more about it ! As of now I just wanted to talk to you for a bit and reassure you that I'm fine! 

Also don't worry I didn't give up on my dream of becoming a proud fixer, it's just going to be a bit harder, but again no worries ! I just hope one day I'll finally be able to buy these tickets we dreamt about for so long... But I don't have to hope for your safety and our reunion because I know it's going to happen so I'll stay as positive as possible. So bye Sis, stay strong too, and love ya !

Finn"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reader,

Thou enjoyed thy story?

I hope that thine answer is positive, but regardless of thine answer thou should comment to say it.

Though thy role of thy reader shall not end so soon.

Thy fate of Eri will be bestowed upon you.

Through thy vote decide:

Will she live?

Yes or No.

That is what thou shall choose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What's your opinion? I really hope you consider that the wait was worth it ! :3  
> Also regarding Eri's fate, the vote is active until the next chapter drops so even if it's one month after this chapter was released as long as the next chapter isn't out, you're free to vote. As of now, the beta version of the chapter on Wattpad got three positives votes so I'm curious about your opinion AO3 folks ! ^^ (Also no matter your answer I'll accept it so don't be scared to voice an unpopular opinion or just to give me constructive criticism.)
> 
> Now... Onto the more serious subject. Why this chapter took so long, apart from its length and intertwined storylines. Basically as of September I'm part of an "elite' in School in my native country, which isn't an english one, and I have way less free time than before. So, since I promised I'd deliver this chapter as soon as possible, I tried to stick to my words and I'm really happy with the result. However that won't be possible in the near future, luckily my country, to compensate for the really intense school weeks, let the student have some breaks every 3 months approximately, so I'll be able to write there. The first one is coming soon but sadly I have to ask you to be patient until then. I hope you'll be understanding and sorry if that disappoint you, but I can't do anything else for now...  
> I promise to not disappoint when the next chapters, since they are actually 2 mini ones, drop though, and I'd never lie about that since I'd hate to disappoint my readers !
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this anthology, hope you like it and aren't disappoint by the low rhythm of the update, and stay tuned for what follows since I promise to do my best ! *^*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! :) Don't pull your punches in the comment if you thought something was weird but keep in mind that English is not my native language ! *^*
> 
> The next stories will be completely about guests and event without any tie to Lobotomy Corporation ! I hope you'll like them too.


End file.
